


12 days of Sanvers (Holiday Fun Edition)

by Warriorbard2012



Series: And Baby Danvers makes three... [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, holiday stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Sanvers Holiday Fun, because they are endgame and soulmates!





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is 12 days, but I may end up with more chapters when it gets closer to Christmas.  
> This 1st chapter is a repost as this was the first chapter of 30 Day Nov series. I thought that it fit and it provides the background for the rest of the stories in this series. I may post the second chapter early since this was a repost.
> 
> Note: In this story, Sanvers has been married for 3 years. Happy Reading!

**“1) Thanksgiving**

  


“Kara, please give it back!” Alex said, tiredly. It had already been a long day, and her little sister’s antics weren’t helping. 

“Come over here and make me.” Kara said, smiling, as she moved the object in question between her hands. She bounced on her toes like a little kid, ready to spring the moment it looked like her sister was going after her. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers! Give your sister back the remote and leave her alone.” Eliza said, turning away from the mashed potatoes she was making to police her daughters. She gave her youngest a stern look until Kara handed over the remote, then she looked over at Alex and studied her for a second. She frowned and moved around the kitchen island to the couch. “Hey, you feeling ok, Sweetie?” She asked, kneeling down in front of her daughter. 

“Yeah, it was just a long day, and I’m tired.” Alex said, but Eliza caught sight of wetness in her daughter’s eyes, and she put her hand on Alex’s leg. 

“When’s Maggie getting here?” Eliza asked. 

“Should be around seven. She was suppose to have today off, but her Captain called her in.” Alex sniffled and snuggled deeper into her blanket. She had been looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with her wife and the other two Danvers women, as well as the rest of the gang. This was the first Thanksgiving they would spend together period, since the past three years one of them had always been on call. It didn’t help that Alex had gotten called in as well to deal with an escaped prisoner, and had taken a few hits in the fight to recapture him. 

“Ok, well the food should be done by then, why don’t you go take a nap in the meantime?” Eliza said, rubbing her thumb over Alex’s knee. 

“Are you sure? I wanted to spend time with you guys… I’m sorry for being grumpy.” Alex said apologized. She wasn’t quite sure what was wrong with her. 

Kara came over and sat down next to her sister. “I’m sorry too. And it’s ok, we have all of tonight and all of tomorrow to spend together. J’onn said he’d take over Supergirl duties so I can have a free holiday. Go take a nap, we’ll wake you up when Maggie gets here.” Kara kissed her sister’s cheek. 

Alex nodded, and stood up and went into Kara’s bedroom, she shut the door quietly behind her and the other two Danvers women looked at each other sadly. 

“Is she ok?” Kara asked. Eliza pursed her lips, not sure if her older daughter wanted anybody to know yet. 

“Yeah, I think she just misses Maggie. And this is the first thanksgiving we’ve had since we found your father’s body. I think she’s more bothered by that, than she wants to admit.” 

“Thanksgiving was always his favorite holiday.” Kara said, getting up and moving with her foster mother back into the kitchen. “I remember the first year I was here… I never seen so much food in my life.” Eliza laughed. 

“You were so excited, and I think you ate so much, Jeremiah and I were worried you were going to spend the rest of the night throwing up, but you didn’t. You slept like a log though.” 

“Too much turkey.” Kara giggled. They spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything, while they helped each other make the various dishes that goes into a thanksgiving meal. Soon the apartment smelled wonderful and the table was full of food. 

Around 6:30, there was a knock at the door. Kara lifted up her glasses to see who it was, and then practically skipped to the door. 

“Hey, you’re early. Alex said you didn’t get off until 7.” Kara said, giving Maggie a hug. 

“Yeah, well, I told my Captain that I needed to be with my wife, and he let me go as soon as I got all of my paperwork done.” She looked around. “Where is she?” 

Eliza wiped her hands on a towel and moved to give Maggie a hug. “She’s taking a nap. She’s had kind of a rough day. J’onn called her in to help recapture a prisoner, and I think she’s a little sore. She missed you, and I think it’s hard for her not to think about Jeremiah today.” 

Maggie sighed. “Let me go wake her up. She didn’t sleep very well last night. She kept tossing and turning.” 

Maggie walked across the room and opened Kara’s bedroom door, and peeked in at her sleeping wife. She walked in quietly and shut the door behind her. Maggie crawled into Kara’s bed next to her wife, and snuggled close to her. 

“Mags?” Alex mumbled, still half asleep. 

“I’m here, love.” 

“What time is it?” Alex said, waking up a little more. She rolled over to face her wife. 

“6:30. I got done earlier that I expected and the Captain let me go.” Maggie leaned over and kissed Alex’s lips. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m just really tired, and my stomach is starting to bug me again.” 

“Did you try the crackers like the doctor recommended?” 

“Yes, It helped some. My shoulder is stiff too. I got punched by a alien today.” Alex said, nervously. 

“Eliza told me. You are ok right?” Maggie tried not to show how worried she was at this news. 

“Yes, I wore extra armor and J’onn had me covered. I’ve been trying to take it easy.” Alex said, a little testily. Maggie smiled. Alex was just so darn cute, even when she was grumpy. 

“I know, love. You’ve been doing really good lately. In fact, I have a surprise for you, when we get home tonight.” Maggie kissed her again, and got a small smile out of her wife. 

Alex opened her mouth to reply, but then she closed it quickly, and got up and ran for the adjoining bathroom. Maggie sighed, and got up too. She waited outside the door, waiting to see if Alex needed her or if she would be out in a second. It was the latter, and soon Alex came out, looking a bit pale. 

“Ugg, that sucks.” Alex said, rubbing her stomach. Maggie went up to her and put her hand over Alex’s. 

“I still can’t believe we have a baby in there.” Maggie said softly. Kids had been a sore subject between them, and it had almost cost them their relationship. But they finally sat down and had a heart to heart talk about it and decided that they both would keep an open mind about it and to shelve the conversation since they were too invested in their jobs at the time to even think about having kids. 

Then about six months ago, Maggie felt her biological clock ticking, and they decided to revisit the topic. Alex had volunteered to carry their child, and they had decided to use Maggie’s egg and a donor. They had gotten the results of Alex’s blood work done about three weeks ago, and today she was exactly 12 weeks pregnant. They were planning on telling the rest of the family tonight. 

“You ready to go face the group?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded, she reached out and grabbed Maggie’s hand. Maggie kissed it before, turning and leading Alex out of Kara’s bedroom. 

Eliza smiled, when she saw Maggie coming out with Alex in tow. Alex’s hair was messy, and she was still a bit pale and tired looking, but she seemed a little brighter with Maggie in the room. Maggie got Alex situated back on the couch, and then went into the kitchen to get them both a drink. 

“You ok, Alex?” Kara said, sitting down next to her sister, and snuggled up to her. Alex rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine. Thanks Kara.” Alex said, giving her sister a small smile. They both looked up as Maggie came over with a glass of water for Alex, and a glass of cold apple cider for herself. She sat down on the other side of Alex and handed Alex her water. Alex took a small sip and swallowed it. 

“Thanks.” Alex said, giving Maggie that shy smile that never failed to make her heart race. 

A commotion in the hallway and a knock on the door signaled that the rest of the gang had arrived. Kara got up, and used her super speed to answer the door in record time. Winn and James entered first, followed by Lena and J’onn. Kara greeted each one of them with a hug as did Eliza, and Alex and Maggie smiled at them from the couch. J’onn came over immediately and sat by Alex, leaving the rest of them to get everything settled at the table. 

“Hey, I didn’t get the chance to check up on you before you left. Are you ok?” J’onn said. 

“I’m fine. My shoulder is a bit banged up, but Dr. Hamilton checked me over and everything is ok.” Alex said, reaching over to grab his hand. 

“Hey, you didn’t tell me it was that bad.” Maggie said quietly. 

“It wasn’t, but J’onn wouldn’t let me leave without sending me to the medbay.” Alex gumbled. 

Maggie exchanged a grateful look with J’onn. Maggie knew she was being kind of overprotective, especially since this was Alex who was very much capable of taking care of herself. But Alex wouldn’t admit just how much this first trimester was kicking her ass, and she was trying to get Alex to slow down a little. To her credit, Alex had, and Maggie was proud of her, but still she worried. 

“Come on everyone, let’s grab a seat.” Eliza said, as she finished putting napkins out on the table. The room was a buzz with various conversations as they all took their seats at the table. Alex was in her usual place by the door at one end of the table, with Maggie on side of her and J’onn on the other. Eliza was opposite her eldest, with Kara on her right, and Winn on her left. James and Lena were in the middle, with James next to Winn and J’onn and Lena was in between Kara and Maggie. 

“Now, before we eat you all know that it’s the Danvers family tradition to say what you are thankful for this year. Who would like to go first?” Eliza asked. Maggie and Alex exchanged a look, and Alex’s nod, they moved to stand, but J’onn got there first. 

“Um, I just wanted to say that I’m grateful for you all. I know this year hasn’t been easy on any of you with Cadmus and the news about Jeremiah, but we’ve all been there for each other, and we’ve had each other’s backs. I just wanted to say that I’m proud to be a part of this family.” J’onn raised his glass, and then they all took a drink. 

Kara went next talking about how thankful she was for her mom and her sister and how grateful she was to have such strong women who helped her be the person that she was. After that they went around the table, and it ended up that Maggie and Alex were last. They stood up together holding hands, and Maggie cleared her throat suddenly feeling nervous. 

Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist. “So um, we just wanted to say that we are thankful for new beginnings and new opportunities.” Alex said. 

“We um, bought a house. We closed last Friday, and we move in next week.” Maggie said, nervously. 

“Congratulations!” James said, and the table echoed the response. 

“J’onn already knows this, but I’m stepping down from my field position for a while, and I’m going to concentrate on training the newest agents, as well as well as doing more lab work for the time being.” Alex said. Everyone looked kind of shocked, except for her mother who was already starting to tear up. 

“Why, Alex?” Lena said. “Is everything ok?” 

Alex smiled. “Yes, everything is fine. It’s just that, we’re um having a baby. I’m pregnant.” 

Alex didn’t know what exactly she was expecting as a response, but she wasn’t expecting everyone to jump up, start screaming and yelling in delight, and rush over to hug them both. Alex felt tears in her eyes, as Kara speeded over first to pull her into a gentle hug. 

“You’re going to be an Aunt.” She said, holding Kara to her. 

“And you’re going to be the best Mom, Alex. You’re going to teach them the stars.” Kara said, remembering the conversation they had at Ruby’s Concert so long ago. 

“Sorry, I’ve been so grumpy lately.” Alex apologized to the room. 

“It’s ok, I noticed you haven’t been feeling well. How far along are you?” Winn asked. 

“12 weeks today.” Maggie said. “The baby is healthy and growing like normal and Alex’s health is good.” 

“Morning sickness is a bitch, but what can you do?” Alex said, hugging her mother. “You knew didn’t you?” Alex whispered. 

“Yes, I figured it out weeks ago, when I first came to visit. I’m so proud of you Sweetie.” Eliza said, tears of her own falling down her cheeks. Then she hugged Maggie. “Congratulations, Maggie. I’m so happy for you. You are going to be an amazing Mom.” Maggie blushed. 

“Thank you. Are you excited to be a Grandma?” Maggie asked. Eliza nodded happily. They shared a laugh and another big hug. 

J’onn held up his glass. “To Alex and Maggie and to new beginnings!” 

“To Alex and Maggie!” The table echoed. 

“Happy thanksgiving everyone!” Kara said. 

“Happy thanksgiving!” Alex whispered to her wife. Maggie put her hand on Alex’s stomach. 

“Happy thanksgiving, Alex. Thank you for our baby.” 

“No, Maggie. Thank you. This is your kid, in here. I know they’re going to be amazing and wonderful, just like their Mama. I’m looking forward to watching them grow up with you as their guide. I love you.” 

“I love you too, babe.” Maggie said as she kissed Alex slowly, the rest of the room fell away. The only thing that she was focused on was Alex in her arms, the baby under her palm, and the future ahead of them.


	2. Black Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Friday... aka the day Sanvers gets their puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention that I don’t have a beta for this story, so all mistakes are my own. I’m also not a doctor nor have I ever been pregnant, so everything comes from google and any inaccuracies are my own as well. That being said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Happy Reading!

**2)Black Friday**

  


Maggie woke up to Kara shaking her, and she groaned. “It’s too early, little Danvers.” When she had agreed to go Black Friday shopping with Kara, she had forgotten that it meant getting up at buttcrack of dawn. 

“It’s never too early on Black Friday. We have to get there early to get the best stuff.” Kara said, practically bouncing. Maggie stretched and shook her head. She looked over at Alex who was curled up next to her, her arm protectively cradling her belly. Maggie smiled at the sight, because for one, her wife was so cute, and two it was nice to see that Alex was actually sleeping. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately, due to a combination of insomnia, morning sickness and heartburn. Looks like her “surprise” plan to put Alex to sleep with an orgasm, seemed to have worked better than she had hoped. 

She turned to look at Kara, and put her finger to her lips. “Shh.” Then she motioned for the blonde to turn around so that she could get dressed. Kara made a disgusted face, but she turned around and went into the kitchen to make coffee. Maggie got dressed quickly, and then joined Kara in the kitchen. 

“Here, Mags.” Kara said, handing her a mug of coffee. 

“Thank you.” Maggie said, accepting it and taking a drink. Then she regarded her little sister seriously. “We might have to change up our plan. I want Alex to get as much rest as she can. We didn’t want to mention anything yesterday, and ruin our news. The doctor was a bit worried about her insomnia, and the fact that she has mild anemia at our last check-up. I’m trying to keep things as stress-free as I can until she starts feeling better.” 

“I know that Alex wanted to go with us, but Eliza should be over here soon. Maybe me and you could go hit the stores early and then Eliza and Alex can join us for a late breakfast or lunch and then we could all go to the rest of the stores, followed then walk around the park. Eliza mentioned that They lit the lights last night and they have the holiday displays up.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ve got Alex’s list of the things she wanted to get for the boys and Eliza. Let me go check on her, and then we can go ok?” Maggie said, finishing her coffee. 

Kara nodded, and watched as her sister-in-law went back over to the bed. It was hard to believe that they had such a short time left in this apartment. It would be weird not to come over here anymore, but Kara was happy for her sisters in getting the house that they been looking for since last year. 

“Babe.” Maggie said, leaning over Alex, and gently kissed her cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, sleepily. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving. Kara and I are going to check out the early sales and then you and your mom can join us for breakfast later, ok? I’ve got your list.” 

“Ok.” Alex said, trying to make the attempt to open her eyes. She yawned. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, Danvers. Get some rest ok?” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s lips gently, before quietly lifting up the covers and putting her head underneath to gently kiss Alex’s belly. Her skin was warm and soft, and Maggie was awed to see the small bump that was getting bigger everyday. “Love you too, baby.” Maggie whispered. She got out of the covers, carefully, trying not to give Kara an eyeful of Alex’s naked body again. (Little Danvers had a bad habit of not knocking first, and Maggie was counting down the days until she finally had a bedroom door.) 

She tucked Alex back in, and then gather up her wallet and keys. She met Kara at the door, and smiled when she saw that little Danvers was armed with two thermos of Coffee, one of each of them. “Your sister isn’t the only Danvers who knows me so well.” Maggie said, grabbing the offered treat. 

“I figured it was only fair since you were driving.” Kara said, as she watched Maggie open the door and step out into the hallway. 

“You are correct. Alright, let's go.” Maggie said, as Kara walked past her. She locked the door behind her and soon they were on their way to their first stop, the National City Mall. 

**————**

  


Alex woke up to the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls being baked, and she heard her stomach growl before she even opened her eyes. She opened her eyes and stretched while yawning before sitting up. She made sure to keep the covers around her since she was pretty sure it was her mom that was in the kitchen. “Mom?” She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before putting on her glasses. 

“I’m here, sweetie.” Eliza said from the kitchen. “Can I get you anything?” Maggie had already told her about Alex’s battle with morning sickness and her anemia, so that Eliza could be prepared with the things that she needed when she woke up. 

“No, I’m ok. I’m just um… I need to get dressed.” Alex stammered. She really couldn’t wait until she got a bedroom with a door. It was fine, when she was single and was never home, but now, this was just getting awkward. 

Eliza chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not looking. I have tea here for you, when you are ready.” Alex pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, before heading to the bathroom. When she came out, Eliza was outside on the balcony, looking down at the city below, drinking a cup of Coffee. Alex grabbed her tea and headed outside to join her mother. 

“Hi.” Alex said, a little shyly. She was a bit nervous because this was the first time she was actually alone with her mother since she officially found out about the pregnancy. 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Eliza said, turning to pull her closer. “You doing ok this morning?” 

“So far so good. It felt wonderful to actually get some sleep.” Alex took a sip of her tea. It was ginger and it tasted delicious. “Thank you for the tea. Don’t tell Maggie, but you make it better than hers.” 

“You’re welcome. It’s my mother’s recipe. She gave it to me when I was pregnant with you.” Eliza said. “I had really bad morning sickness with you, and this was the only thing that helped.” She paused and looked at her daughter. “I know it’s been kind of rough, but pregnancy suits you. You look happy, Alex.” 

“I feel happy. It’s exciting to see Maggie so excited. I know that we didn’t agree on kids and that was rough for a while, but now, one wouldn’t never have guessed. She’s buying books already, and small little stuffed animals. I keep finding them in the odds places when I was packing earlier.” She held up her finger to forestall Eliza’s next question. “Yes, I was being safe. I didn’t lift any of them. I have been trying to take it easier.” 

“I know, and I’m so proud of you. I told Maggie , yesterday that she was going to be an amazing mother, but so are you.” Eliza kissed the top of her head, and Alex sighed in contentment as she rested her head against Eliza’s chest. 

“I love you, mom.” 

“I love you too, sweetie.” 

**—————-**

  


“Kara!” Maggie said, trying to find her sister-in-law in the crowded walkway, in between stores. She was hoping that her super hearing would work even with all of this noise. She juggled the bags and packages in her hand trying to get a better grip, but one slipped out and started to fall before she could catch it. 

“Maggie!” Kara said, appearing from seemingly nowhere and grabbed the bag before it could hit the floor. 

“Where did you go?” The Detective was a little bit annoyed that Kara kept leaving her. “I thought we were suppose to be doing this together.” 

“We are, it’s just that Alex sent me with a list too. Sorry.” Kara said, rubbing her fingers over the ends of her glasses, nervously. 

Maggie smiled and shook her head. “Ok, I can’t argue with that. You ready to get out of here and find a place for breakfast? I’m getting a bit hungry.” 

“And you miss Alex… I can see right through you, Detective.” Kara said, winking at her. 

Maggie swallowed back a loud chuckle. It was still way too early for Kara to make Supergirl jokes. “Yeah, I do. We’ve both been busy lately, and I haven’t got the chance to spend much time with her.” 

Kara put her free hand around Maggie’s shoulder. “I know. You two are so cute. And you are going to be mommies… how do you feel about that?” They had to separate when a horde of teenagers got in their way, but when they were back together, Kara had to smile at the look of delight on Maggie’s face. 

“I’m excited.” She paused. “ I know that I didn’t want children at first, and a part of me still kind of wonders if we are doing the right thing. But I think for the first time the idea that we are having a baby in a few months is becoming real. And I’m excited to see Alex holding our baby. I wouldn’t be able to do all of this without her.” 

“I’m excited for you both, and that I get to be an Aunt! You know I’m going to spoil your baby rotten.” Kara said. 

“I know, and I’m looking forward to you baby sitting so Alex and I can practice making our second kid.” Maggie said, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Eww, gross. That is my sister you know.” Kara said, but her eyes were smiling. She wrapped her arm around Maggie’s shoulder again. “You’re my sister to you know. I really happy that you are part of our family and that you and Alex make each other happy.” 

Maggie felt tears spring to her eyes at Kara’s statement. “Thank you Kara that means a lot.” 

Kara just gave her a little squeeze before letting go. “Now, lets get to the car and figure out where we are going next. I’ll text Eliza and see if Alex is up yet.” Kara said, pulling out her phone. 

**——————-**

  


“Your sister and Maggie are ready for a break and are wanting to know if we should go out for brunch or if they should meet us back here.” Eliza said, coming around the corner from the bathroom. Alex was laying on the couch, watching TV. 

“We can go out, although that means you made cinnamon rolls for nothing.” Alex said, sitting up. She paused for a moment before standing up. She had learned the hard way that she needed to give her body a few seconds to catch up with her, or bad things liked to happen. She moved to get dressed. 

“I made those for you and Maggie. I know how much your wife loves them, and this way you guys don’t have to make them yourself.” Eliza sat down and waited for Alex to come back. It only took a few minutes then Alex sat down next to her to pull on her shoes. 

“Just think, in a few months, I won’t be able to do this by myself anymore.” Alex said, gleefully. Eliza laughed. 

“Not most people would be happy about that fact.” 

“I know, and when it happens I probably won’t either, but right now, I think I’m just too excited.” 

“Good.” Eliza leaned over and kissed Alex’s forehead. “Now your sister wants to go to Noonan’s… and then maybe more shopping or we could to the park to walk about and look at the displays? Is that ok with you, do you feel up to it?” 

“Yeah. That works for me.” Alex said, standing up. She felt her stomach turn a little and she frowned. “Can you drive?’ 

“Of course, you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m just feeling a little queasy. Let me get my crackers and then we can go.” Alex grabbed the package of saltines and headed for the door. Eliza made sure that she had turned off everything then locked up behind herself. Alex was waiting in her car. She looked a little bit paler than she had a moment ago, but she seemed ok. She was quietly munching on a cracker. 

“Let me know if you need me to stop.” Eliza said, putting on her seat belt. 

“I will. Thanks, Mom.” 

“Anytime, Sweetie.” 

**—————**

  


Maggie and Kara already had a table and was munching on what looked like scones by the time that Alex and Eliza had gotten there. They had to stop once along the way when Alex lost the battle with her stomach, but they had no additional troubles. Alex felt and looked a lot better, but she immediately snuggled to Maggie’s side and rested her head against her wife’s shoulder. 

“You ok, baby?” Maggie asked, kissing her temple. 

“I’m feeling a little better now. I did throw up while we were driving though. Mom managed to pull over before I got the inside of her car. How was shopping?” 

“Crazy.” Kara said, her mouth full of scone. Eliza cleared her throat and gave Kara a pointed look. Kara finished chewing and swallowed before continuing. “There was so many people all clambering for the same items ,but we managed to get all of the items on your lists Alex.” 

“Including the…” She leaned over to whisper in Maggie’s ear. 

Maggie nodded. Alex squealed in delight, giving Maggie a big hug. 

Kara and Eliza laughed. 

The waiter came up. “What can I get for you ladies today?” He asked politely. After they all had ordered, they all talked quietly enjoying each other’s company and good food. After they all had eaten and Eliza picked up the check to everyone’s protest, they all headed back out to their cars. 

“So did you guys get all of the shopping done?” Eliza asked. Kara and Maggie nodded. 

“They got all of my big stuff done, but I wanted to spend time with you guys, can we go walk around the park or something?” Alex asked, feeling kind of disappointed that all of the shopping was done. It wasn’t that she had a whole lot of patience for Black Friday shopping, but it was spending time with her family that she really looked forward too. 

“Of course.” Eliza said, and She exchanged a look with Maggie. Maggie just pulled Alex closer and put an arm around her waist. Kara grabbed Eliza’s hand and together they walked around the park. 

The sound of barking got all of their attention, and they were all grins as they turned the corner and saw that the National City Humane Society had set up an adoption fair. “Ooh! Puppies!” Kara said, rushing forward like a 5 year old. Eliza just laughed and followed her into the barricaded area. Maggie and Alex took their time, walking hand in hand. 

“You doing ok, Danvers?” Maggie asked. 

“I’m fine, Danvers. Don’t worry.” Alex said, smiling softly. She took a deep breath, enjoying the cooler weather and the crisp air. She squeezed Maggie’s hand. “I love you. I don’t think I’ve told you that enough today.” 

Maggie blushed. “Aww, you are such a softie, Danvers. I love you too, babe. Do you want to go look at the puppies before your sister decides to take them all home?” 

Alex nodded. “We do have a fenced in yard now.” Alex hinted coyly. 

“We’ll talk about it.” Maggie said. 

They walked though the fair’s entrance where they were immediately attacked by a squealing Kara. 

“They are so cute!” She said. “Come look at this one!” She grabbed Alex hand and pulled her over to look at a pile of puppies in a kennel. 

Maggie watched as the sisters oohed and awwed over the dogs. She felt Eliza’s hand on her shoulder and she looked over at her with a smile. “She doesn’t suspect a thing does she?” 

“Nope. You did good, Maggie. She’s going to love this.” 

“Is everything set up?” Maggie asked, still watching Alex. 

“Yes, your friend said that she is two kennels down.” Eliza said, excited. 

“Good, alright did James get here ok?” 

“Yep, he’s hiding with a camcorder.” 

Maggie nodded and then moved to stand next to Alex. She was kneeling down next to Kara her hand in between the fence, letting the little poodle puppies lick her fingers. 

“They are so cute.” Alex said, looking up at Maggie. 

Maggie nodded. “Come on, let's go look around some more. We can always come back.” 

“Alright.” Alex grumbled, but the smile on her face gave away her happiness. Kara waved them goodbye, content to stay with that pile of puppies for a while. 

Maggie grabbed her hand and inconspicuously lead Alex to the cage that Eliza had told her about. She spotted James hiding behind a tree, and she winked at him. 

“Aww, Maggie. This one is adorable.” Alex said, looking at the one year old German Shepherd puppy who was peaking at them though the fencing. Alex looked at the Paper that had been taped to the top of the kennel. “Gertrude.” She paused and gently hit Maggie’s shoulder. “See that’s a great name, see I told you I wasn’t crazy for wanting to name our dog that.” 

Maggie laughed. “My apologies. So I’m guess that you would want to have that talk now?” 

“She’s perfect,Mags. She’s a German shepherd puppy, and it says here that she’s already trained. All she needs is a loving home. Can’t you see her growing up with the baby, and being the perfect protector?” Alex argued. 

“I guess, I can’t really argue with that. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want.” 

“It is… We’ve been talking about this for a while now. It’s time for new beginnings.” Alex said. Maggie smiled and leaned over to kiss her. 

“It is.” Maggie said, after they broke apart. 

“Good afternoon ladies.” Maggie’s friend Melvin walked up to them, right on time. 

“Good afternoon. I was just curious if this dog was available for adoption?” Alex asked. 

“Unfortunately not. She’s already promised to a great family. I was just about to put a note over her paperwork there.” He said, reaching over. Alex couldn’t help but read it. 

“Thank you for noticing me, but I’ve already been promised to a great home. My new parents names are Maggie and Alex, and I’ll forever be known as Gertrude Danvers.” It took a few seconds for Alex to get it, and when she did, Alex started crying. 

Maggie immediately went over to her and pulled her into a hug. “Aww, baby don’t cry.” 

“These are happy tears. Blame the baby for them.” She said, sniffling. After a moment, she pulled away and smacked Maggie’s shoulder again. “You planned this didn’t you?” 

“Yes. Ever since we found out about the baby, I’ve been thinking about it. I know that we can take care of ourselves, but it would be nice to have someone else keeping an eye on things, and for you to have someone to keep you company when I’mnot around. Especially since J’onn and my Captain have approved my transfer and with you stepping down. So when the Captain posted a notice saying that they needed a good home for a police dog. Gert went though most of the training, but she didn’t have the right instincts to be able to be a true drug dog. I talked to the K-9 unit and the shelter, and they agreed to keep her for me until we closed on the house. Our landlord agreed that it would be ok to keep her with us until the move, since she’s trained. After telling Eliza and James about my plan, they agreed to help me with it.” She paused and pointed behind her. Alex looked up to see James waving at her, and she waved back. 

“So what do you say, Danvers? Are you ready to take our girl home?” Maggie asked, as Marvin worked to gather up Gert’s toys and to get her leash ready. 

“Yes. Thank you, Maggie. This is amazing.” Alex kissed her again. 

“You’re welcome, baby. I love you. Happy early Christmas, and here is to knocking another first off of our list!” 

“Merry Christmas. I love you, forever. I’m looking forward to more firsts with you, our baby, and this beautiful puppy by my side.” Alex said, as Marvin gently put the puppy into her arms. 

Gert sniffed at her curiously, and then settled into her arms,yawning with a sleepy puppy grin. Alex knew instantly that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and that she had so many other firsts to look forward too. She could only hope and pray that they all turned out to be as wonderful as this one was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this so far in the comments, I love getting feedback from you all. Thanks for Reading. :)


	3. Decorating for the Holidays (Around Dec 1st)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Happy reading! :)

**Getting out/putting up decorations (Around Dec 1st)**

  


Alex double checked the serial number on the gun in her hand before putting it back on the shelf and marking it off of her list. Inventory was the worst, but it had been on her to do list for the longest time and she couldn’t put it off anymore. One of the downsides of stepping down from her field position meant that she had more time to do the admin things that she had been avoiding, and she didn’t have the excuse of a crisis to use in her defense. Her report was due to J’onn and Lucy before Christmas, and it was due to their superiors after the new year. 

She was so lost in what she was doing that she jumped when there was a knock on the weapons room door. She had to smile though when she saw that it was her wife. “You trying to kill me Mags?” She asked, leaning forward to pull her into the room. 

“Nope, But now that you mentioning it, I’m getting some ideas.” Maggie said, waggling her eyebrows, in a way that made Alex realize that she wasn’t talking about a physical death. 

“Maggie!” She said, laughing. Maggie just shrugged and leaned forward to kiss her. When they pulled away, Maggie laughed at the dopey grin that Alex was giving her. “I missed you.” Alex placed her arms around Maggie’s neck. Maggie had just gotten back from an overnight DEO training camp, that J’onn had sent her too. 

Since they were a person short on the strike team since Alex stepped down, J’onn had offered the position to Maggie. She had accepted right away, since J’onn had assured her that he would meet with her to discuss how to implement some of the programs that she had started at the NCPD in an effort to reform some of their harsher methods and practices that had been put into place under the real Hank Henshaw. Yesterday had been her first day and her official first day of training. 

“You are so cute. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you needed me to pick anything up from the store for our decorating party tonight on my way home?” Maggie asked. 

“Fudge!” Alex said, licking her lips. Maggie laughed. “The baby wants fudge.” 

“See somehow I don’t think it’s the baby who’s craving fudge.” Maggie ran her hand over Alex’s belly, feeling the bump that was a little bit more noticeable than it had been at Thanksgiving. Alex had hit the craving stage, and most of the time it was something sweet. Maggie was forever torn between indulging her wife, who was so cute, and trying to keep her on her diet that the doctor had put her on to help her with her anemia. 

“Baby, please. I’ve been wanting it all day, and I’ve been good. I actually had a salad today, J’onn as my witness.” Alex pleaded. She used her sad puppy face, and Maggie smiled and pulled her in for a hug. 

“I’ll grab you some.” She kissed her forehead before pulling away. “You need anything else?” 

Alex shook her head. “Just you. I have something for you after everyone leaves.” 

Maggie leaned closer. “Is it like the surprise I gave you after thanksgiving?” She whispered seductively. 

“No, not exactly like that.” Maggie watched Alex’s eyes light up as she spoke, with a hint of arousal and desire that always made her feel hot inside. “But along those lines.” 

“Hmm, can’t wait.” Maggie hummed slightly, before pulling Alex in for another kiss. “I’ll see you later, babe.” 

“Bye, baby.” Alex said, letting her go. She watched Maggie’s ass as the wife walked away, thanking who ever was listening for giving her a wife that pretty. She also noticed the extra hint of wiggle that Maggie put into her steps and she knew that she had been caught staring, but she didn’t care. 

The first trimester of her pregnancy had taken a lot out of her, and she still had to watch herself that she didn’t exhaust herself, but now that she was almost in the second trimester, she was starting to feel better. The morning sickness had lessened, which had helped her anemia some, but she still felt tired and weak very easily. Sighing she rubbed her belly, remembering that once she got to see Maggie holding this baby, everything she was going though would be worth it. She smiled, and picked up her clipboard and went back to her inventory. 

**———————-**

  


Maggie pulled her unmarked car into the driveway of their two story house, feeling a sense of pride at the fact that this house was theirs. They had just finally got all of the furniture set up and they were working room by room to unpack and put the rest of their things were they wanted them. Tonight they were having a party to celebrate the new house and to decorate for the holidays with Eliza, J’onn and Kara. Then closer to Christmas they were going to celebrate with a party for the rest of the Superfriends. 

Getting the groceries out of the car as well as the special fudge she had bought for Alex, she shut and locked the car and made her way inside. Gertrude greeted her as she entered, and Maggie laughed as the puppy practically tripped over her paws in her effort to greet her parent. The one year old German Shepherd puppy had been her early Christmas present to Alex, and the two were inseparable. 

“Hey girl.” She said, setting down the bags on the bench by the door and she bent down to rub the puppy’s belly. “Were you good today?” While the puppy was mostly good, she was a puppy and so there had been a few incidents where she had chewed on something that she wasn’t supposed to, but so far since they moved the incidents had lessened. 

“Woof.” Gert said licking Maggie’s hand and her arm. “Grr.” 

“That’s a good girl.” 

“*whine* arf woof.” Gertrude whined, laying down on the floor. 

“I know, baby. Your mama will be home soon.” Maggie pet her one more time then got up to put the groceries away. Then she changed out of her uniform and into her casual clothes and started getting everything set up for the party. She had just finished putting the lasagna in the oven and was just getting started on making her homemade garlic bread, when the garage door opened. She smiled as Gert sat patiently by the door. 

“Good girl.” Maggie said to the puppy. 

“Who me?” Alex said, coming in. “Hey there, Gert, did you miss me?” She set her briefcase down on the floor and bent down to pet the puppy. After letting Gert bathe her in kisses, she stood up and went over to Maggie. 

“I was talking to the puppy, but you know that you’re my good girl, Danvers.” Maggie teased coyly, leaning over to kiss her. She felt Alex tense with anticipation, and she got close enough so that she knew that Alex could feel her breath on her lips. “But if you think I’m going to kiss you after you let our puppy slobber over you, I think you are mistaken.” Maggie pulled away. 

“Mags!” Alex laughed, watching as her wife pretended to be disgusted. After a few seconds she turned back, though. 

“How was your day?” Maggie said, taking her into her arms and finally kissing her. 

Alex wrapped her arms around her neck once more, feeling happy to have her favorite person back. “Good. I finished most of the inventory in the armory, I just have the body armor to catalogue. Then J’onn and I went over the plans for the new training class.” Alex winked in Maggie’s direction. “Which includes lots of blood and pain, and then I worked on a plan for a new experiment to design a device that the medbay can use to help stop wounded agents from bleeding out in the field if no blood or evac is available. It was a productive day.” 

“Sounds like it. I love it when you talk nerd, your eyes light up…” Maggie paused and leaned close. “It’s the same way you get when you’re aroused. It’s sexy. My sexy doctor doctor agent.” Maggie accented each word with a kiss. She felt Alex melt into her and gently she maneuver them so that Alex was leaning against the counter, her hands running down Alex’s back. They kissed for a while, getting more and more heated until Gert ran between them and barked, trying to remind them that she needed out. 

“Ok, ok.” Maggie laughed, reluctantly pulling away. She moved over to the back door and opened it to let the puppy out. Then she moved back over to Alex. “Where were we?” She said, trying to kiss her again. Alex giggled. “We were getting ready for the party. Let me go get changed and then I’ll help you.” Alex gave her a quick kiss and then headed down the hall towards the master bedroom. 

Maggie watched her go, happy that Alex seemed to be having a good day and she didn’t look as tired. She continued making the dip and when that was finished she took out a few items out of the fridge to make Alex a sandwich, knowing that Alex needed a snack to tide her over until dinner. She even put a tiny piece of Christmas Fudge on her plate as well. 

Alex came back dressed in jeans and a light red and green Christmas sweater. Maggie’s jaw dropped as she took in the vision coming towards her. Alex was truly glowing tonight, and Her hair and skin seemed to shine. She had put back on some of the weight that she had lost during the beginning of the first trimester and she looked refreshed and alert for the first time in weeks. If Maggie looked closely she could also see the baby bump just barely outlined by Alex’s sweater. She knew better than to mention that though. “You look beautiful tonight, Alex.” Maggie whispered, kissing her gently before she handed Alex her plate. 

“Thank you, my love. So do you.” Alex said, motioning to Maggie’s dark skinny jeans and her favorite blue button down. Alex took in the outline of her muscles though her wife’s shirt, noticing that she was getting more ripped if that was even possible thanks to the hardcore DEO training regiment that she had preemptively been doing for weeks now. She growled at her wife playfully then got a good look at what was on her plate. “Ooh fudge! You’re the best, Mags.” Maggie just laughed. 

She took the plate from Maggie and kissed her cheek as she headed over to let the dog back in. Gert barked happily and followed her as she took a seat at the island, so that she could eat her sandwich and help Maggie by chopping vegetables. 

**————-**

  


Kara of course was the first one to arrive. She let herself in and fussed over Gert before moving to greet her sisters. “Hey, need any help?” 

“Yeah, I could use a hand tracking down all of the boxes of decorations” Alex said. “I think we put most of them in the guest room for now, but there might be somewhere in the basement.” When they moved, They had gotten the Christmas stuff out of Alex’s old storage unit, but Alex wasn’t exactly sure where they had all ended up. 

“Sure.” Kara lifted up her glasses and used her x-ray vision to spot what they were looking for. “I found them, looks like the tree is down there as well. I’ll go get the three in the basement and then I’ll move the ones in guest room.” Kara said. 

“I can help you.” Alex said, but a gentle hand from her sister stopped her. 

“I got it, Alex. Just tell me where you want them to go, and I can deal with the rest.” She kissed her sister’s cheek. “You are suppose to be taking it easy, remember.” 

Alex frowned. “I’m fine Kara.” 

“I know, but what’s the use of Super Strength if I don’t use it to help my sister. I’ll be right back.” Kara said, speeding off. Alex went back over to the island and sat down frowning. Maggie turned around and asked. 

“Why the long face, babe?” 

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid. I can do things too you know...I’m not fragile.” Alex snapped, prompting Maggie to raise an eyebrow at her. Alex sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, Alex. I know this is hard for you and we aren’t trying to insinuate that you can’t do anything because your pregnant. I think that it’s the fact that you have anemia, and the fact that you’ve already fainted on us twice that is making us worry. We just want you and the baby to be safe and healthy. And if that means that we take on some of your burden, than so be it. Besides, I know you aren’t fragile, I saw you kick Agent Michael’s butt last week without even breaking a sweat or with him getting a hit in. You’re a badass Danvers.” Maggie kissed her forehead. 

The doorbell rang, and Alex got up to answer it. Eliza and J’onn were standing at the door talking. Eliza had a box sitting at her feet. 

“Hey Sweetie.” Eliza said, giving her daughter a big hug. J’onn pulled her in for one too, before picking up the box for Eliza. 

“Hi, Mom. Hi, J’onn.” 

“You look beautiful, Alex.” J’onn said, making Alex blush. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Alex said, motioning for them to come inside. 

J’onn dropped the box off in the living room then joined Maggie in the kitchen to discuss something to do with her training schedule and to help her with the food. After a minute of catching up about Alex’s health and the baby, Eliza and Alex joined Kara in the living room where they found Kara tangled in a massive pile of lights. 

“Kara, you ok there?” Eliza said. Alex just chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Remind me when we put these away to wrap them better.” Kara said, digging through the pile to try and find the end of one strand. Alex shook her head. 

“I’ll be right back. I’ve got to use the restroom.” 

When she came out Maggie and J’onn were getting the tree out of the box, Kara was still trying to sort out the lights while Eliza was very gently taking out the boxes of the family ornaments out of the box she had brought and organized them. 

“What do you need me to do?” Alex said. 

“Sit down here with me Sweetie. You can help me sort which ones you should take and which ones Kara should keep.” 

“What about you, Eliza?” Kara asked. “Don’t you need some for your tree?” 

“I haven’t had a tree since you two moved out here, it’s just been easier to come visit you two instead. Besides, it’s time.” She put her hand on Alex’s belly. “It’s time the next generation gets to make their own memories with these things.” Eliza smiled at Alex who in her opinion was glowing tonight. J’onn has been right on point when he had said that Alex looked beautiful. 

“Bark!” Gert said, running around between them all, trying to help in her own little way. She jumped up on the couch and wiggled her way into Eliza’s lap. 

“Yes we mean you too, silly girl.” Eliza said, petting her. 

“Ooh look, this is the one that I made when I was little.” Alex exclaimed holding up a can lid covered in glitter. 

Maggie laughed. “Only you Danvers.” She commented when she realized that Alex had put the periodic table symbol for tin on her ornament. Alex laughed. 

“Just you wait, Maggie. This kid might turn out to be just like her mom.” J’onn said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Kara about fell over laughing at the look on Maggie’s face. Alex just put that one in her keep pile. 

“Aww, look at this one.” Alex said, holding up on from the first Christmas that Kara had been with them. It had a picture of all four of them and Kara looked a bit scared, but Alex remembered her dad making her laugh by making funny faces. 

“I miss him.” Eliza said. Alex leaned over and put her head on her mom’s shoulder. 

“Me too.” Kara and Alex said together. 

“The Jeremiah that I knew was a good man and a good father and I choose to honor his memory.” J’onn said. 

Maggie nodded in agreement. “The best part of him is sitting in this room.” She said, giving Alex an adoring look, and Kara and Eliza a smile. 

“Thank you Sweetie.” Eliza said, returning a smile towards her daughter in law. She wiped her eyes and then picked up another one. 

“Aww here’s baby Alex.” She said, holding out an ornament that said Baby’s first christmas. They all laughed and Alex’s blushed when she realized it was the ‘whole naked baby on a rug picture.’ 

“Some parts of you haven’t changed, babe.” Maggie said, winking at her. 

“Gross!” Kara said, at the same time Alex yelled. “Maggie.” Eliza and J’onn just laughed. 

“Next.” Alex said, putting it into her keep pile and picking up another one. 

**————-**

  


The night was peaceful, and Maggie was just about asleep. The party had been fun, full of remembrances of past Christmases and promises of wonderful Christmases in the future filled with laughter and joy. The living room looked amazing all decorated, and their tree looked way better than she had ever remembered, and Maggie felt like she was finally getting into the Christmas spirit. 

She loved the crazy family that she had married into, and she looked forward to making memories like that with their baby. She smiled, feeling content and not just because her and Alex had spend the last few hours making love (Alex had remembered what she had to give her, and Maggie had never been more grateful), but the fact that after years of being alone, she was still in awe that she had found a place to belong. 

“Babe.” Alex said beside her. 

“Hmm?” Maggie rolled over to face her, opening her eyes. 

“I forgot to give you something else.” Alex said, getting up. She walked naked across the room and rummaged around in her sick drawer for a second, pulling out a package. She turned on the light, making Maggie squeak as she hastily covered her eyes. 

“Baby, you already gave me a present.” Maggie said coyly. 

“Here you dork, happy early Christmas.” Alex said, getting back into bed and handing Maggie the package. 

Maggie smiled, as she ripped open the paper. Then tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the ornament in her hand. It was a picture frame similar to the one downstairs that had Alex’s baby picture. This one too said, “Baby’s first Christmas” on it, but the picture was of Maggie and Alex holding hands over Alex’s belly. James had taken the picture at Thanksgiving after they had announced their pregnancy. 

“I know that they aren’t here yet, but I couldn’t wait until next year. This baby is here with us now, and they are a part of us. I just wanted them to know that from the start.” 

“Oh, Alex. It’s perfect.” 

“One day we can sit down with them at their house and show them how much they were loved even before they were born. I never want them to doubt it.” Alex said, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“They never will, Alex. I promise you that.” Maggie said, repeating a vow that she had made to herself over the years to never be like her parents. She would love her kid or kids for who they are, not what she wanted them to be. 

“I love you, Alex.” Maggie said, kissing her cheek softly as they cuddled close together again, settling in for sleep. 

“I love you too, Maggie.” She grabbed Maggie’s hand under the covers and moved it to her stomach. 

“We love you too, baby.” She added, and then they both sighed in contentment having each other close and soon they both were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment so far on the last two chapters, your responses made my day a little brighter. Please let me know what you think of this one, and stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> PS. Happy Haunkkah to everyone who celebrates it.


	4. Watching their Favorite Holiday Movie Pt 1 (Dec 7th)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a two-parter and I will hopefully have the second part posted late tomorrow. This part is a little Christmas lite and a little bit more serious than the previous chapters, but don’t worry there is still a lot of fluff. The second half will be a little bit more Christmas filled.  
> This story is about Sanvers( and the baby) celebrating the holidays together, but there is subplot with the dealing with confirmation of Jeremiah’s death after being missing(3 years) since the events of Exodus (2x15) as well. This chapter deals a little more with that so warning for mentions of a minor character’s death. That being said, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.

**Watching their favorite holiday movie (Dec 7th) Pt 1**

****

  


Maggie put her keys down on the counter and took off her shoes, setting them down on the rack by the room. She immediately headed over to the fridge for a beer. The day had been long. DEO training was going well, but it was exhausting. Today had been more mental exhaustion than a physical workout. She had to learn how to put together and use over 30 different types of weapons, as well as get certified, which required her to pass a written exam as well as proficiency test. She was ready for a break.  


She took a swallow of her beer, and realized that Gert hadn’t greeted her at the door, like she normally did when one of them came home. “Gertrude, where are you?” Maggie asked. She looked around the room. Then she heard a small noise come from the direction of their bedroom. She shook her head and headed that way, only to see that the door was shut. “Oh you silly puppy.” Maggie said, thinking that the dog had somehow got herself locked in.  


She opened it and froze. Alex was laying on their bed, sound asleep. She was still in her uniform and boots and she kind of looked uncomfortable. Gert was laying next to her, curled up by Alex’s head, very much alert and awake.  


“That’s a good girl, Gert. Good girl.” Maggie said, scratching her behind her ears. Then she turned to her wife. Gently she took off her boots, and moved her so that she was in a better position. She covered her over and moved her hair off of her forehead so that she could kiss her. She paused again, seeing evidence of tears in Alex’s eyes.  


“Oh, baby.” She said, softly, kissing her. If she was having a bad day, it was obvious that Alex had a bad day too. And while she was worried, she knew that the best thing for Alex right now would be to sleep. So Maggie changed quietly and moved back out to their living room. She thought about working out in the basement for a while since she hadn’t had PT today, but she decided against it. She wanted to be close in case Alex needed her.  


Maggie settled down on the couch with her beer, and turned on the TV. Just as she found an old episode of NCIS to watch, her phone rang. It was Kara.  


“Hey, little Danvers.” Maggie said, answering it. ”Everything all right?”  


“Yeah. J’onn was going to call you, but he got stuck dealing with a lost crate of field supplies. We just wanted to give you a heads up that Alex is probably going to be home when you get there. We weren’t sure what time Lucy was going to let you go from the Desert base.” Kara said, sounding a bit worried.  


“Yeah, no. I’m home now. Alex is sleeping at the moment. What’s going on Kara? She looks like she’s been crying.”  


“She having a bad day. She told me that she woke up with a headache and that she didn’t really feel good. Then she got stuck dealing with a disaster in the lab. The worst of it was that her annual review was today and they spent a lot of time talking about Jeremiah. I took her home right after that.” Kara said, sadly.  


“Oh.” Maggie didn’t know what to say to that. Unconsciously she looked towards their bedroom, as if Alex might magically appear. “Poor Alex.”  


“They kept asking her questions about her involvement 3 years ago with her infiltrating Cadmus and how come she never searched for him after that… they basically insinuated that if she would have looked harder for him, he might still be alive, or that it wouldn’t have taken us three years to find his body.” Kara’s grew angrier with every word.  


Maggie was angry too. How dare they! “That’s bullshit.”  


“I know that, and J’onn had a talk with his superiors… well a shouting match really. He said that it was on his order that Alex didn’t pursue looking for her father, because he feared that it would put them both in more danger. He also yelled at them for using her review as a platform to further their own agenda. Apparently none of what they discussed was even in her review.”  


“Not to mention the stress they just put on her shoulders, when she’s already stressed out lately. She’s pregnant for god’s sake.” Maggie almost shouted.  


“I know. J’onn told her to take the day and tomorrow if she needed it.”  


“I’ll make sure that she relaxes, but do you want to come over for a movie night or something? I think between the two of us we can make her forget all about this.” Maggie said.  


“Ooh, yes! We can watch Christmas movies!” Kara said, excitedly.  


“Joy.” Maggie said sarcastically to tease her sister in law. “As long as we get to watch _the Grinch_ … that’s the best.”  


“No, _Elf_ is the best.” Kara argued. Then they both laughed.  


“See you tonight, Kara. Thanks for letting me know.”  


“You’re welcome, sis. Take good care of her, ok?” Kara said softly.  


“I will.” Maggie said, before she ended the call. She set her phone down on the coffee table and rubbed her face, trying to calm her own racing heart. She felt for her wife, and she really didn’t know what to do. 

Quickly she stood up and when back into her bedroom. Alex was still sleeping, but Maggie needed to be by her. She needed to make sure that she and the baby were ok. Gently she got under the covers and pushed Gert off of her pillow, and she pulled Alex into her arms. Gertrude whined softly, but then curled up again at their feet, resting her head against Alex’s leg.  


“Mags?” Alex asked sleepily.  


“I’m here, baby. Go back to sleep.” Maggie said softly.  


Alex nodded and snuggled deeper into Maggie’s arms. Maggie used one hand to slide under Alex’s shirt and across her belly, needed to feel Alex’s skin against her own. Alex was warm and soft and she could feel the bump under her hands. This was what heaven was like, Maggie was convinced. She closed her eyes and smiled, when she felt Alex’s hand slide up to meet hers.  


She opened them though a few minutes later when she felt Alex’s body shake, and she knew that her wife was crying. “Oh, Alex.”  


Alex rolled over, and buried her face against Maggie’s chest, sobbing.  


“I left my dad to die.” She said, through her tears.  


“Baby, no.” Maggie said, wrapped her arms around her. “It wasn’t your fault.”  


“I should’ve… I should’ve tried harder to find him. For… For 14 years we thought he was dead, and then when I knew that he was... alive, I didn’t go looking for him. I should’ve tried harder.” Alex sobbed.  


“Baby, they brainwashed him. The Jeremiah that I met was a Cadmus Agent, not your father. By the time you met him at the Fregate ship, there just a little bit of him left, and he came back to you. Baby he made that choice to put you first, to distract them long enough for you to get away, to save those people. He wouldn’t have wanted you to find him. J’onn was right, it would have put you both in more danger.”  


“I should have though… I should have.. shit.” Alex said, getting up quickly. She made to the trash can in the corner and threw up what little she had managed to eat for lunch. Maggie immediately got up and went to her, seeing Alex’s whole body was shaking.  


“Easy baby. Easy.” She rubbed Alex’s back. “Just let it go, let it all out. Don’t fight it.” She coached, seeing that Alex was trying not to throw up anymore, and it was making her feel worse. Alex threw up a few more times, then leaned back heavily against Maggie’s chest, looking sweaty and pale. Her heartbeat was really fast, and Maggie was a little worried.  


Maggie wrapped her arms around her and gently lifted her up, carrying her fireman style, back to the bed. Then she went into the kitchen and got her a glass of warm milk and a cup of water.  


“Here, use this.” She said, holding up the glass of water as she came back into the bedroom. Alex took it from her and used it to rinse her mouth out, then Maggie handed her the milk. “Drink this, ok, and remember to breathe, Danvers. All of this stress isn’t good for you or the baby so you need to relax. I’ll be right back.”  


Maggie moved back into the living room, and grabbed her phone. She dialed Dr. Hamilton’s number, as she moved back into the bedroom. The Doctor answered on the first ring.  


“Hamilton.”  


“Hey Doc, its Maggie. I know that you aren’t normally the one to make house calls, but can you come over? I’m a bit concerned about Alex. She’s had a very stressful day and she isn’t feeling too well.”  


“Yes, I was actually getting ready to come over there. J’onn told me what happened. It’s bullshit. That woman already carries the weight this organization and of the fate of the world on her shoulders, how dare they try to tell her that she didn’t do her job.” She paused to let out a annoyed breath. “I think Kara is giving me a lift over there. Be there soon.” Dr. Hamilton hung up the phone.  


Sure enough two minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Maggie went to answer it.  


“She’s in the bedroom.” She said, pointing the way. Dr. Hamilton paused and put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder.  


“She’s going to be alright, they both will be. Just relax.” She patted her hand and then moved to the bedroom.  


Kara came up behind Maggie and gave her a hug. Maggie didn’t even realize that she was crying herself. Kara didn’t say anything, but instead just held her while she cried. 

After the tears had stopped, Maggie pulled away and gave her little sister a grateful look. “Thank you.”  


“You’re welcome, Mags. Anytime.” Kara said. “Why don’t you go check on your girl, and I’ll make you both something to eat.”  


Maggie nodded and took a step towards their room, but then she stopped and turned back around. “Like that?” She pointed to Kara’s Supergirl outfit.  


“No, silly. I’ll change first. I do still have those clothes in the guest room that I left here the other day right?”  


“Yes, and even washed them for you,” Maggie said, proudly.  


“Oh, my hero. See you do love me.” Kara joked.  


“I do… but I still have to give you trouble. It’s in the rules.” Maggie blew her a kiss, then gave her the bird.  


“Get out of here, go check on your wife.” Kara said, laughing as she headed towards the stairs.

**————————-**

  


Maggie knocked on the door. “Come in.” Dr. Hamilton said, and Maggie opened the door and came inside. Alex was laying on the bed, her belly exposed. Dr. Hamilton was putting together the portable ultrasound machine in the corner.  


“Well, her blood pressure is a little high, but all things considered I expected that. She’s also a little dehydrated, which is probably why you had a headache this morning to start with, Alex. I recommend that you relax for the rest of the day and tomorrow, keep your stress level down by doing something relaxing, and remember to keep drinking, Alex. That’s super important, ok.” She paused, and waited for Alex to nod. “I noticed on your chart that you guys were scheduled for an ultrasound appt, next week, but I figured since was here that I might as well do it now. Are you ready to see your baby?” She said, excitedly, seeing Alex’s eyes light up.  


Maggie saw that too, and knew immediately why she was doing this, and she made a note to give the woman a hug. She grabbed Alex’s hand. “Yes.”  


“Ok, now, this might be a little cold. I tried to warm it up, so it shouldn’t be freezing, but it might still be a little chilly.” Hamilton said, squirting the gel over Alex’s stomach. 

Alex winced a little, but it wasn’t as bad as she had expected. The doctor used the wand to spread it around. “Ok, now watch the screen. “She said, pointing to where she had hooked the machine up to their tv. A soft whooshing sound was heard that then the sound of a rapid heartbeat.  


“Oh my, is that...?” Alex asked, her voice filled with wonder.  


“Yeah, it is. That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” Dr. Hamilton said.  


“Maggie… do you hear it?” Alex said, squeezing Maggie’s hand.  


“I do. It’s so beautiful.” Maggie said, feeling tears in her eyes again.  


“And here’s your baby.” The Doctor said, moving the wand and the first images of the baby came on screen. “It’s too early to tell the sex, but you can at least see it’s face.” 

She moved it so that the baby’s face came on screen. “It’s giving you a perfect view too.”  


“Oh, my god, Maggie look at them.” Alex said, pointing as the baby moved its mouth in a grimace.  


“Their facial muscles are developing which is why we can see them frowning or grimace.” Maggie said, remembering what she had read from the pregnancy book she had picked up.  


“Very good, Mom. Someone has been doing her homework.” Dr. Hamilton said, and Maggie smiled. She leaned over and gave Alex a quick kiss. Then she turned her attention back to the screen. Dr. Hamilton moved the wand around taking pictures and measurements. She didn’t say anything else, but let Alex and Maggie have their moment. She even gave the wand to Maggie letting her move it around so that they could take their time looking at their baby. Discreetly, she also checked the monitor that she had left on Alex’s arm and smiled when she saw that Alex’s blood pressure was back into the normal limits and that her heartbeat had slowed. Her plan had worked. She knew that Alex was going to be just fine, with her family and friends by her side she could take on the world… and she did literally.  


After 30 minutes, she looked at her watch and finally spoke. “Ok, ladies. I have to be going so I’m afraid that I need to finish up here”  
Both women were sad that their time was over, but Maggie quickly smiled. She grabbed Dr. Hamilton’s hand. “Thank you.” She said, sincerely, knowing that most Doctors wouldn’t have done that.  


“You’re welcome. Your baby is healthy and I see nothing on the ultrasound to give me concern. Alex, I expect you to rest like I told you too. When you get back to work, come down to my office and I would like to do some blood work. Barring anything crazy, I will see you both in my office in three weeks for another ultrasound, where we should be able to tell the sex if you want to know.” She said, packing up the equipment. She used a warm towel to wipe off the gel from Alex’s stomach, then she leaned over and gave her friend and co-worker a hug.  


“You’re an amazing agent, mother, daughter, wife, sister and a friend, Alex. Don’t let those old men tell you otherwise.” She whispered.  


Then she pulled away, to give Maggie a hug. “She should be ok, but call me if anything changes.”  


“I will, thank you.” Maggie said. Dr. Hamilton nodded, and walked out of the room. Then she paused and turned back around.  


“Oh Alex, give me about 30 minutes then check your email, I’ll send you the pictures and the video of the ultrasound. And you’ll have the hard copies on your desk when you come back. See you soon.” She said, then she left. Kara came in shortly after that carrying two plates.  


“Here, I made you both some sandwiches and some celery and carrot sticks. I’ll be back in just a little bit, I’m going to take Dr. Hamilton back to the DEO.”  


“Ok. Thanks Kara.” Maggie said. Kara nodded, and left the room, following Dr. Hamilton.  


Maggie took a bite of carrot and looked over at her wife. Alex was crying again. “Oh, baby what’s wrong?”  


“Don’t worry these are happy tears… that was amazing. How did we get so lucky? We have a beautiful child, and amazing friends and family who dropped everything for us.”  


“Oh, I ask myself that everyday, baby. I didn’t have any of this until I met you. You are an amazing person, Alex Danvers. Amazing people just attract other amazing people, I guess.” Maggie said, wincing as that didn’t come out quite the way that she wanted too.  


“I guess that explains how I found you then.” Alex said, leaning over to kiss her wife. It spoke of all of the things that words could not. Maggie pulled away after a long moment, and she smiled dreamily.  


“You are so smooth, Mrs. Danvers.”  


“I learned it from my wife, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex said, then she took a bite of her sandwich and leaned her head against Maggie’s shoulder.  


“So are you ok?” Maggie asked, wanting to know how Alex felt mentally now that her physical condition was better.  


“Yeah, I think I will be. Right now, I think it’s still too raw… this whole thing with my dad, I mean. I wasn’t expecting them to come at me like that. I know deep down that I did the right thing, that what you and J’onn said was true, but I still have doubts. I don’t want to think about it anymore though, or I’m going to be sad. Let’s do something else instead.”  


“Ok, well. Let’s finish eating and then we can take a bath and get changed into our PJ’s. Kara is coming back over and we decided that we are having a Christmas movie marathon tonight. With the _Grinch_ , _Elf_ and whatever your favorite Christmas movie is… Sorry, one would think I would know that, but I don’t think we’ve ever talked about it before.”  


“That’s because for the past 3 years there had been one disaster after another, and we both have traded shifts working and being on call. This is the first year that we actually get to celebrate together.” Alex said. “My favorite Christmas movie is _Die Hard _, by the way.”__

__Maggie shot her a look. “Just kidding, _It’s a Wonderful Life _is my favorite.” Alex replied.  
___ _

___“That’s more like it. I mean I know that you’re a badass, but you are also the biggest softy I’ve ever met.” Maggie said. Alex laughed. They sat in silence for a while finishing their sandwiches. Then Maggie got up and wiped off the crumbs off of her shirt. “Can I interest you in a bath, my lady?” She said, bowing playfully and holding out her hand.  
_ _ _

___“I would love one, my lady. That gel was kind of sticky.” Alex said, grabbing Maggie’s hand and allowing her to help her up. “Do we have time though? Kara should be back soon.”  
_ _ _

___“Yes, I’ll text her.” Maggie said, as they went into the bathroom._ _ _

_____ _

**To be continued...**

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think, by leaving me a comment or a kudos. Your comments so far have been really inspiring and they have really brightened up my week so please if are liking what you are reading so far, please let me know. As always any mistakes are my own, and Thank you for reading. :)


	5. Watching their favorite holiday movie (Dec 7th) Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part two of the last chapter, if you haven’t read that one yet, please go back and do so. This one will make a little bit more sense if you read the other one first. Also This chapter is a by product of my need to have Kara and Maggie get along and act like sisters instead of like they hate each other. So I hope that you enjoy. Happy Reading. :)

**Watching their favorite holiday movie (Dec 7th) Pt 2**

  


After their bath, Maggie got Alex settled on the couch, then went into the kitchen to make supper. Alex sat there admiring the tree and how beautiful the room looked. Every time she saw it, she was amazed that this was her house, and that this was their life together, with the woman of her dreams. She laughed when she realized that there were presents under the tree already, and Alex grinned like a fool when she saw that one of them was already for Baby Danvers. It made Alex’s heart melt, whenever she saw how excited Maggie was for this baby. She was so cute. _You couldn’t ask for a better mom, kid._ She thought. 

Kara showed up a little while later and after playing ball with Gert, she settled down next to her sister. “How are you doing, Alex?” Kara asked, as Alex snuggled up to her side. 

“Better. Thank you for taking such good care of me. I really appreciate you take me home and getting the Doctor for us.” Alex kissed her cheek. 

“You’re welcome. As I told you last week, what’s the point of all of this if I don’t use my Superpowers to help my sister when she needs it. What did the doctor say?” 

“The baby looks healthy and that I was dehydrated. I’m to take the rest of today and tomorrow to relax and rest. My blood pressure was a little high earlier.” She pulled out her phone. “But here look at this.” Alex pulled up the video of the ultrasound and Kara cooed and smiled. 

“Their heartbeat is really fast.” She commented. 

“Can you hear it?” Alex asked. “Is that what it sounds like to you?” 

“Yes. I feel kind of dumb about that. I should have known you were pregnant way before your announcement, but I have to block out so much sound each day that it really didn’t hit me what exactly I was hearing.” She paused and pointed at the screen. “Aww, look at that face. They look like Maggie.” 

“I thought so too.” Alex rubbed her finger over the baby’s face on the picture. “They are going to be so cute.” 

Kara was quiet for a moment. “Can I ask you a question? I’m not really sure if this is appropriate or not, but I’m just kind of curious about the answer.” 

“Sure of course. You can ask me anything, you know that.” 

“Does it bother you that genetically this baby isn’t yours? That you won’t get to see yourself in it’s features?” Alex was quiet for a moment, both of them unaware that Maggie was listening in. 

“No, I mean yeah I’m a little disappointed that we can’t have a child together that is a part of both of us, but it doesn’t bother me. I love the fact that I’m carrying her baby, and while she may have contributed to its genetic makeup, I’m the one who’s giving it life. My blood and body is the one that is providing for it, and to me that’s a bond that just as important. Besides, you of all people should know that blood doesn’t always make a family, sometimes the best family is the one that you make yourself. You’re my sister and nothing couldn’t stop me from loving you. It’s the same with our baby. Does that make sense?” 

“Perfectly.” Kara said, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a hug. Maggie came around the corner carrying their plates, and as she set Alex’s down in front of her, she made eye contact with her wife, letting her see her tears and she mouthed “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex mouth back. Maggie winked and went back into the kitchen for her own plate. 

Kara pulled away, wiping her eyes. “So what shall we watch first?” 

“How about It’s a Wonderful Life? That way if I fall asleep, won’t miss it.” Alex yawned already, feeling the day catch up with her. It wasn’t that late, but after the day that she had, she knew that it would take much for her to fall asleep, especially after eating. 

“Deal.” Kara said, getting up to grab the remote. She used it to find the movie on Alex’s Apple TV, and she clicked to get to the menu. Gert came in from outside, and immediately tried to curl up on Alex’s lap, hoping that her Mama would share some food with her. Whining softly when Alex told her no, she curled up next to Kara and stared at them, hoping that someone would drop something tasty for her. 

Maggie came out carrying her plate, her beer and a bottle of water for Alex, on a tray. “Here, baby.” She said, handing the water to her wife and taking her spot on the other side of Alex. 

Kara picked up her plate from where Maggie had put it on the coffee table. “Tacos! Yum!” She said with delight. 

“Non-vegan ones even!” Alex commented. She moaned when she took the first bite. Maggie’s lasagna was her favorite dish, but Maggie made some excellent tacos. 

“You need the protein babe, besides I have yet to make tofu tacos taste good even to me.” Maggie said, around a mouthful. “Push that play button, little Danvers.” Kara did and the opening bells and overture of the movie sounded in the living room. The Danvers ladies ate quietly, enjoying the movie and each other. They paused it once everyone was done eating so that Kara could speed the plates back to the kitchen. Alex moved closer to Maggie, and Maggie moved so that Alex could lay between her legs, her back against her chest. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s body, resting her hands on her belly. Alex smiled and turned to nuzzled Maggie’s neck, feeling very content. 

Kara giggled when George saw Mary for the first time at the High School party. She nudged Alex’s shoulder. “That’s why this is your favorite, those two remind me of you too.” 

“No! We are nothing like them.”Alex protested. A few moments passed as they watched, then Alex admitted. “Ok, maybe a little. I loved you from the start, I just didn’t know what I was feeling.” 

“I should have known when we got along and worked together so smoothly. Being around you was so refreshing.” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s cheek. 

“I remember my first crime scene with you guys during that whole fight club thing. I’d never seen Alex work like that.. you two were finishing each other’s sentences, and you already seemed to have a plan without communicating out loud. It was amazing but yet terrifying.” 

Alex laughed. “I was such a gay mess, and I didn’t even know it.” 

“Kind of like George here.” Kara motioned at the screen, where George was throwing a rock at the old house.“He’s in love with her, but he doesn’t even know it.” 

The conversation tampered off as they each got involved back in watching the movie. Just a George and Mary were leaving on their honeymoon, Maggie looked down at Alex and realized that she was asleep. She smiled, and tucked the blanket that they were snuggled around them a little more. She looked over at Kara who was smiling as she realized that her sister was down for the count. 

“She lasted longer than I thought she would have.” Kara said. “You want me to go?” 

“No, stay. We can watch movies. I feel like I haven’t seen much of anyone lately.” Maggie said, moving Alex slightly so that they both were more comfortable, and so she could reach her beer. 

“DEO training does that too you. We hardly ever saw Alex during hers, although at the time she kept saying that things were busy at the lab. J'onn has been taking it easier on you since you have a head start on the other recruits, being a Detective and all that. Plus he knows that you have your hands full with this one here.” She pointed at her sister. 

“Hey, she’s been good lately. She’s been trying to eat right and to take breaks when she needs them. I’m proud of her.” Maggie said, kissing the top of Alex’s head. 

Kara nodded and they got distracted by the movie again. But after a minute, Maggie asked. “Hey, Kara?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I just wanted to say thank you.” 

Kara paused the movie and turned to look at her. “For what?” 

“I was just thinking, and I’ve realized that you’re our George.” Maggie said. 

Kara just stared at her blankly. “What do you mean?” 

“Look the whole town was the way that it was because of George’s hard work and the love he had for people. As the movie shows if there was no George Bailey, the town would be completely different. It’s the same way with the Superfriends, and heck even with National City. This town and our group wouldn’t be the same without you, and the sacrifices that you made for us all. So thank you.” 

Kara felt tears in her eyes again. “Maggie. Why do you have to make me cry, all of the time?” 

“Because it’s in the big sister rule book. I also wanted to ask you, and I know it’s early, but Alex and I have been talking, and we would like to know if it would be alright if we used El as part of the baby’s name. This baby is a Danvers, and it’s a Sawyer, but we would like to honor Krypton’s memory as well since it’s their Aunt’s heritage, so that memory of Krypton will never fade.” 

Kara was crying even harder now. “I would be an honor. Thank you.” Was all that she could say. Gently she reached over and grabbed Maggie’s hand. “I love you, Maggie.” 

“I love you too, Kara. Now what do you say that we pause this movie for now and watch _Elf_ instead.” 

“It’s a deal.” Kara said, picking up the remote. 

Maggie carried Alex to bed halfway though _Elf_ , and then came back out to join the youngest Danvers sister. They watched all of _Elf_ and all of _the Grinch_ , laughing and talking about Kara’s crushes, funny stories about Alex and Maggie’s work after the credits rolled. It felt like a teenage slumber party all over again. They were playing a game where they each tried to guess what all of the Agents in Maggie’s training class would be as dog, and whether Santa was bringing them coal or a present this year, when Alex called for Maggie to come to bed. As they parted, Maggie to her bedroom and Kara to the guest room, Kara watched her leave and was struck by how grateful she was to have not only one sister but now two to share Christmas fun and Sister nights with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is posted a little later than I wanted it to be, so I’m sorry for that. Thank you to everyone who commented so far, you all are amazing. Thank you so much. Please leave a comment, letting me know what you think. As always, any mistakes are my own, and Thank you for reading. :)


	6. By The Fireplace Light (Dec 19th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just Sanvers enjoying being with each other by the firelight.   
> Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is rated M for a love scene between our characters, so if that isnt your thing feel free to skip this chapter. I’m a little behind, but I’m planning on posting the Christmas chapters today and tomorrow, then I have a couple chapters for New Years. Happy Reading!

**By the Fireplace Light(Dec 19th)**

  


“Babe?” Maggie said, walking into Alex’s lab. Her wife was hunched over a microscope, looking at something and making notes on a tablet. “Alex?” Maggie tried again. It wasn’t until she got closer that she realized that Alex was wearing earbuds. Knowing better than to tap her on the shoulder when she was in the middle of something, Maggie went back to the door and flicked on and off the lights. Alex stood up and looked toward the door, smiling when she realized it was Maggie. 

“Hi!” She said, loudly. Maggie motioned for her to take out her earbuds. “Oh sorry!” Alex said, taking them out. 

“Hi, babe.” Maggie said, coming closer. She kissed her softly. 

“Hi. What’s up?” Alex asked, leaning up against the table. 

“Nothing, just wanted to see if you were ready to go?” Maggie said. This was her one day at the DEO’s main headquarters and they had decided to carpool. 

“Sure, let me put my stuff away.” Alex said, turning off the microscope and putting the slides back into the box that they came in. She looked at her watch. “You’re done early. Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah, we had our test today. J’onn said we could go as soon as we finished.” Maggie said, helping Alex clean up by handing her the tablet. Alex locked everything away in the cabinet then turned back to her wife. 

“How did it go?” She asked nervously. 

Maggie smiled. “I did well. So thank you my love, all of your quizzing helped.” She winked. 

Alex smiled goofily. She buffed her nails on her shirt. “Well, you had a good incentive to do your homework.” 

Maggie leaned closer, kissing her. “I had a good teacher.” She growled playfully and nipped at Alex’s lip. Alex molded her body against her wife’s, knowing that this wasn’t really the best place for this, but she was unable to help herself. 

“Come on baby. Let’s go home. We have a date.” Maggie said, pulling away to grab Alex’s hands. 

“We do?” 

“Yeah, with hot chocolate, our fireplace, and no clothes. Kara’s puppy sitting tonight.” Maggie kissed her again, and then they both moved quickly out of the door. 

**——————————-**

  


Hours later, Maggie and Alex were laying naked on the rug by the fire, cuddled up together. Maggie’s head was resting near Alex’s stomach and she was talking to the baby, and Alex thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

“So Baby Danvers… I just wanted you to know that your mom is the best. She is so smart, and she’s tough. I love watching her work.” Maggie said, looking at Alex as she spoke. 

Alex blushed. She cupped Maggie’s cheek in her hand. “I could say the same thing about your mama too, baby. She was a badass detective, and now she’s going to be a badass agent. She’s the best thing in my life, other than you baby.” 

Maggie turned and kissed her hand. Then she moved and kissed her way up from Alex’s stomach to her lips, then gently wrapped her up a hug. 

“I love you.” Alex said, softly. 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied. 

They were quiet for a while, basking in the afterglow and the firelight. It was interrupted as Alex signed, and motioned for Maggie to move. “Sorry, babe. I have to pee.” Alex said. 

Maggie just smiled, and kissed her one more time before getting up to help her up. She admired Alex’s body in the firelight, loving the way that the light cast interesting shadows on her where her abs met the baby bump. She looked strong, and beautiful. Her bump was beginning to pop up more. Naked, she looked pregnant, and Maggie had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Maggie got up and went to the kitchen to make more hot chocolate, and to grab a snack. When she came back, Alex was laying on the rug, curled up under a blanket. 

“I case I haven’t mentioned it, I’m loving what this DEO training is doing to you. You were fit before, but now your muscles are getting muscles and it’s really sexy.” Alex said. “It’s funny, you’re getting more fit, and I’m just getting more fat.” 

Maggie frowned. She set down the tray of cocoa and snacks. She layed down and pulled Alex to her, putting her hand on her stomach. “You aren’t getting fat, you’re pregnant. It’s different. And even if you were and you decided to stop working out, you would still be beautiful to me. Even when we are old and gray Danvers, I will always think you are sexy.” Maggie said, kissing her, showing her how much she meant it. 

When they finally broke away from each other, Alex was staring at her dreamily. “Sorry, I was looking at myself in the mirror. It’s different and I’m not sure that I like it. I mean I like being pregnant, but…” Her voice trailed away. 

“I get it love. Your body is going through a lot of changes and some are easier than others. It’s ok to doubt, it’s ok be insecure. Just promise me that you’ll talk to me about them so I can help you work through them ok. I’ll tell you as many times as you need me to how sexy you look carrying my baby, alright, until you start to believe it.” Maggie said, getting Alex to laugh as she winked. 

“Your baby, huh?” Alex said, nuzzling her neck. “So this is how it starts.” She chuckled. 

Maggie laughed before turning to kiss her. Gently she pushed her so that Alex was laying on her back, and she straddled Alex’s hips. She ran her hands down Alex’s sides, before leaning down to kiss her. 

Alex eagerly kissed her back, as things started to heat up again between them. She hissed as Maggie’s thumb rubbed over her nipples. 

“Did that hurt?” Maggie said, pulling back. 

“Yes and no. They are really sensitive right now, just remember to be gentle.” Maggie replaced her thumb with her mouth and Alex moaned this time. 

“Yeah, just like that.” She said, breathlessly. She felt Maggie smile, and she moved her hand to run her fingers though Maggie’s hair. 

Maggie made love to her breasts slowly, trading off between each one, until Alex was a moaning, squirming mess underneath her. Alex felt heat settled between her thighs. She never thought that she could come just from breast stimulation alone, but it sure seemed like it this time. 

Maggie pulled away for a second, making Alex shiver from the loss of her mouth on her skin. “You doing ok? You need my fingers?” Maggie asked, needing to check in. For a while there, Alex could only come from penetration. She didn’t know if it was because Alex needed a little extra push from being sick or if it was the pregnancy or what. 

“I think I could come if you just keep doing what you are doing.” Alex said, moving Maggie’s hair out of her face. 

“Do you want to try it?” Maggie said. 

Alex nodded, wanting nothing more than to come, and she was all for trying new things. 

“Alright. Just let me know if you need something more ok?” Maggie said, before kissing her. She used her mouth to bring Alex back up again, using her lips and tongue on her neck, before moving back down to her breasts. Alex watched as Maggie gently licked her nipple before sucking it into her mouth with a sensual oh. 

“Oh. That feels good. A little harder.” Alex said, cupping the back of Maggie’s head and guiding her right where the pressure felt the best. Maggie brought up her hand and cupped the other breast, mimicking her actions with her tongue with her fingers. Alex moaned louder, and Maggie smiled as Alex subtly rocked her hips against Maggie’s belly. 

“I’m so close, baby. So close.” Alex said, as Maggie sucked just a little bit harder, at the same time she used her other hand to pinch Alex’s nipple between her fingers and tugging gently. 

Alex fell over the edge, feeling the spasms start deep in her center and radiating outwards. She cried out, and then sighed. It wasn’t as strong of an orgasm as she normally had when Maggie penetrated her, or when she went down her, but it was nice. Maggie pulled away with a loud pop, and she leaned forward to kiss Alex once more. 

“Feel good, baby?” She asked. 

“Yes. That was perfect.” Alex said, dreamily. They cuddled together for a few minutes, until Alex came back down from her high. 

Then she rolled them over, so that she was on top now. “What do you need from me, baby?” Alex asked. 

“Your fingers…” Maggie replied, grabbing Alex’s left hand. She kissed each one of her finger tips, before guiding her hand down to her center. Alex cupped her gently, feeling familiar wet,warm heat. “... I need them inside of me.” Maggie finished, seductively. 

“You’re so wet.” Alex replied. 

“All for you, my love. You were so sexy, coming like that. You are so beautiful.” Maggie said breathlessly as Alex gently ran her fingers over her soft skin, before parting her folds. She touched and caressed every part of her, before gently running a finger over her hard clit. Alex felt Maggie’s hips jump at her touch, and she used her other hand to soothe her wife. 

“Just relax, baby. I’ve got you.” Alex said, as she ran her fingers though Maggie’s wetness, coating them in her desire, before gently entering her with one finger. Maggie accepted her without hesitation, but Alex still went slowly, trying to savor the moment. She loved being inside her wife, it was at times like this that she felt so close to her, as if they shared one being and one soul. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you.” Maggie said, running her hands down Alex’s back to pull her tighter, to pull her in closer, at the same time Alex began to thrust gently. Maggie moaned, and Alex smiled as she gently added another finger. 

“You good?” She said, wanting to check in before moving. 

“So so green, Danvers. Don’t stop.” Maggie said, whimpering with pleasure as Alex began to actually move. Her strong body and long fingers were a godsend, and capable of bring her so much pleasure as they moved together seamlessly. Maggie felt the fire build and jump higher as Alex used her thumb to rubbed circles around her clit with every stroke. 

“You are so good at this, Alex.” Maggie said. “I’m going to come, baby.” Alex looked down at her and smiled, admiring the wildness of Maggie’s eyes and the flush that covered her body. She was so fucking beautiful. 

“Just let go for me, Mags. I’ve got you.” Alex said, adding a third finger. After a few thrusts, Alex felt Maggie’s walls clamp down against her, before fluttering gently. She heard Maggie sigh softly, before covering her eyes as she shook with pleasure. Alex thrust a few more times, wanting to extend Maggie’s orgasm for as long as she could. After a few minutes, she felt Maggie’s hand clamp down on her wrist, and she gently pulled out. She licked Maggie’s come off of her fingers, before rolling off of her to lay at her side. 

They curled back up together, almost to where there was no space in between them. Alex had her head on Maggie’s chest, and she smiled as she listened to her heartbeat. It made her think of the baby’s heartbeat that she had recorded on her phone, and she sighed, feeling so full of love and contentment that it spilled out of her eyes in the form of tears. 

Maggie felt wetness on her chest and she looked down to see Alex crying. “Baby, you ok?” She said, rubbing Alex’s back. 

“Yeah.” Alex sniffled and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. “It’s just my hormones. These are happy tears, I promise.” She paused. “And for the record, I feel super sexy knowing that there is a part of you inside of me.” 

Maggie laughed, and smirked. Alex just groaned as she realized what exactly she said. 

“Ugg, you crazy. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I’m glad that we did this, and no matter what insecurity may plague me along the way, I just need to tell you that I love having your baby. Having you here, doing this with you is so much better than I could ever have imagined. We are going to rock this Parenthood thing.” 

Maggie laughed. “Yes, we will.” She always enjoyed their pillowtalk after making love and their talks before bed, because it bought out a side of Alex that wasn’t always visible. It was like the world was bright and shiny, and it was so cute, especially coming from her normally shy, brooding, and more serious partner. She hoped the baby got that goofy, nerdy side from their mother, but she would love the kid either way. 

Maggie yawned slightly, making Alex look up at her curiously. “You tired?” 

“Yeah, a little. I think you wore me out baby. We went for what, 4 rounds before this one. Insatiable…” She said, softly. 

Alex blushed. “What can I say, I think I’m starting to feel better.” 

“Good.” Maggie said, seriously. “But why do we take a quick nap, and then we can move to the bed? I’ve been having this fantasy involving bows in strategically placed areas that I would like to discuss with you Agent Danvers.” 

“Ooh, I love a good strategy session, Agent Danvers. Maybe we can break out that edible body paint that you got me for Valentine’s day last year… and you can map it out for me?”Alex said, getting that sparkle in her eye that Maggie lived to see. 

“It’s a deal. Now let’s go to sleep. I love you.” Maggie said, wiggling slightly to get more comfortable. 

“I love you too.” Alex said, moving to kiss her, before settling back down against Maggie’s chest. She watched Maggie fall asleep, and as the firelight cast it’s glow over them, Alex knew that she was luckiest woman in the world to have a wife as amazing as her own. She closed her eyes, and she soon joined her wife in Dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to work out how to write sex scenes so I apologize if it was terrible. Please let me know what you think about this story so far, and I’m taking suggestions for what Sanvers should name their baby. I’m planning on writing another part to this after the holidays that follow Alex during the rest of her pregnancy and their first year with the baby.   
> Any mistakes are my own, and thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: Merry Christmas Eve!


	7. Christmas Party with the Superfriends (Christmas Eve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this out a little later than I wanted too, but I made it. This was originally written as two separate chapters, but I didn’t like the way that it ended up being broken up, so I rewrote it at the last minute. That being said, I hope that you enjoy and Happy Reading! :) 
> 
> Note: This Chapter is extremely fluffy so be forewarned, have your tissues ready. And it contains a little of SuperCorp too. :)

**Christmas party with the Superfriends (Christmas Eve)**

  


Maggie turned up the radio and sang along as she drove home from the grocery store. They had forget to get more cups and plates the last time they had gone. “All I want for Christmas is you.” She crooned in Alex’s ear, making her smile. 

“You’re such a dork.” She said, flashing her wife a brilliant smile. 

“Only for you baby.” Maggie said, blowing her a kiss. “You ready for our first Christmas party?” She asked, pulling into the driveway. 

“Yes. I’m going to miss Lena’s eggnog though.” Alex said, with a slight frown. 

Maggie reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand. “ I figured that you might, which is why I bought you a carton of your own... I know it’s not the same as the spiked, but at least you can have something to drink with us.” 

“You’re amazing. Thank you, baby.” Alex said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. They got out and grabbed the rest of the groceries from the car. Gert greeted them with yips and kisses. 

“You excited, Gert? Your friends are coming over tonight. Yes, they are.” Alex said, bending down to rub the puppy’s belly. 

“Bark!” Gert said, jumping up and running to the door. 

“Not yet! You silly puppy.” Alex said, getting up and shaking her head. She went into the kitchen and helped Maggie put stuff away. Then they cranked up the radio and jammed out to Christmas music as they cooked and baked. 

That was how Kara found them when she arrived at little early at 6:30. They were slow dancing in the kitchen, gently kissing as their bodies swayed along with the music. She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention, since she had her arms full of squirming puppy. 

“Guys.” She said, when they were still oblivious. 

“Oh, hey, Kara.” Alex said, laughing when she saw that her sister was getting a bath from their dog, and that Kara was loving every minute of it. “Put her down.” 

“No, she likes it. Don’t you, Gertrude. Yes you do.” Kara said. 

Gert barked happily and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“That dog is way too human sometimes.” Maggie said, turning down the music. “Hi, by the way, little Danvers. You’re here a bit early.” 

“Yeah, James let me go a bit early. Him and Lena are going to be a little late, they were stuck dealing with a crisis.” Kara put Gertie down and went over to island and grabbed a celery stick. She munched on it. “I’m just glad it’s not me for once.” 

“Famous last words.” Alex said, snagging a carrot stick for herself. She kissed Maggie softly.” I’ll be right back.” 

Maggie watched her go, and Kara chuckled. “You two are so obvious sometimes.” 

“Good, because I love my wife, and I love her body and she looks amazing right now.” Maggie said, rolling her eyes at her sister. 

“She does look good. Pregnancy suits her, I always thought that it would. How is she feeling?” Kara ate another celery stick. 

“She’s doing better. She still has to watch her anemia and naps are her best friend, but the morning sickness has lessened and she seems to have a lot more energy.” Maggie said, pouring Kara some Apple cider. 

Kara took the cup. “Thank you.” She took a sip. “So what’s on the agenda tonight?” 

Maggie leaned against the counter and faced the Superhero. “Food, Games and then Presents. I figured that way everyone has a chance to get here and then they won’t miss presents.” Kara heard someone approaching the door almost at the same time that Gertie barked. “Winn’s here, with Eliza and J’onn it sounds like.” Kara said. Maggie laughed as Gert came running in letting them know that some more of her friends were here. 

“I hear you girl. Auntie Kara beat you to it though.” Maggie said, sitting up, she took a step towards the door, but stopped when she heard Alex yell. 

“I’ve got it.” Alex said, rushing towards the front door. She opened it and accepted hugs from Winn, then her mother and finally from Space Dad. 

“Hi, Mags!” Winn said, coming into the kitchen. He was carrying a dish of his famous plum pudding. 

“Hi, Winn.” Maggie said, taking the dish from him. Then she took Eliza’s pies from her and gave her mother-in-law a hug. Then she greeted J’onn with a hug and smiled as he bent down to pet Gert. They had a weird bond, because at first the puppy didn’t know what to make of the tall shapeshifting Martian, but after he puppy sat her one afternoon while her moms were stuck at the DEO she had warmed up to him.They had been friends ever since. 

“Where’s your ball?” He asked her and she ran off to find it. J’onn went after her. 

“That’s adorable.” Kara said, laughing. “Hi, Winn. Hi, Eliza.” She said, giving them each a hug. 

“Hi, Sweetie.” Eliza said, greeting her other daughter. 

Soon everyone was settled in various places around the living room and kitchen with plates and drinks in their hands. They had decide to go ahead and get started eating since one never knew if a crisis was going to happen. Soon James and Lena joined them, with Lena bring in a thermos full of her famous eggnog, and James was trying to balance armfuls of presents. Luckily Winn came to his rescue before he could drop any, and together they placed them under the already overflowing tree. Kara was bursting with excitement, and everyone laughed as she used her speed to quickly organize all of them into piles for each person. 

**——————-**

  


Alex stood in the kitchen doorway, a cup of regular eggnog in her hand. She was watching Kara was trying to figure out what James was trying to act out in an impromptu game of charades. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she smiled as Lena came over to stand to next to her. 

“You look wonderful.” Lena said, softly. Her soft Irish accent was a little more noticeable now that she had a few drinks in her. Alex loved to hear it, not only because it was beautiful but because it meant that the CEO felt relaxed enough around them not to hide it. 

“Thank you. I’m feeling a lot better.” Alex said. “I’m missing your eggnog though.” She raised her glass in a toast. Lena smiled. 

“It’s weird not seeing you with a drink. Although you don’t drink as much as you used to when I first met you, but still.” Lena said. 

“It is weird, but knowing the reason that I’m abstaining makes it all worth it. Besides, I’ve cut back a lot even before this because we were trying. None of you have noticed, but Maggie’s been buying me non-alcoholic beer for the past year. I feel better to be honest. I think I was dependent on it more than I should have, especially after we broke up and before we got back together.” Alex paused and took a sip of her eggnog. “We went to counseling and that was one of the topics that my therapist addressed. I’ve learned how to manage my stress a little better since then, instead of turning to a bottle.” 

“I didn’t know that.” Lena said quietly. She was a bit worried that her innocent comment may have brought back unpleasant memories. 

“It’s ok. It brought us closer together and that’s all that matters. Now, tell me what is going on with L Corp’s latest projects?” Alex said, smiling to show that she wasn’t upset and watched as Lena’s face lit up as she finally got to talk tech with someone who understood. 

Maggie watched her wife talk with Lena across the room. She smiled as she saw that they were both in deep conversation about nerd things that she would never understand. She jumped as Kara slung an arm around her shoulder. 

“She’s cute isn't she?” Kara said, her voice a little bit slurred. Winn had brought a bottle of some ale from some planet that she hadn’t heard of. Kara and J’onn were sharing it and both of them seemed a fair amount of relaxed. 

“Who Alex? Of course, my wife is cute.” Maggie said with a smirk, knowing exactly who Kara was talking about. Her and Lena finally were realizing that they were more than friends, and although they had yet to make a move, Maggie knew that Kara would like nothing more than to kiss the green-eyed genius. 

“No, not your wife, that’s my sister... gross! I meant my…” her voice trailed away as she frowned. 

“Girl, you got it bad. I’m telling you, you need to ask her out.” Maggie said. 

“No, I can’t. What if she doesn’t like me like that… I can’t lose my best friend.” Kara said, sadly. 

“She likes you. I know that you can’t see it, but you should see the way she looks at you when you aren’t looking. Like you hung the moon.” 

“But...” 

“No buts, Kara. One of these days one of you is going to have to make a move or you are going to be stuck in the same weird awkward limbo that I was stuck in with your sister when we first met. Don’t be like us, just kiss the girls that you want to kiss and then move on with your happily ever after.” Maggie said, nudging her shoulder lightly. 

“Now, you want to help me clean up a little so that we can officially start the games?” 

“Sure.” Kara said, as she picked up an empty plate. Maggie gently kissed her cheek and moved to pick up another empty plate. When everything was cleared, Maggie stood in the middle of the living room and cleared her throat. 

“Hey guys can we all find a seat?” She asked, motioning for Alex to join her. Alex moved swiftly to stand by here and bent down so that Maggie could whisper in her ear. She nodded and quickly left to get something out of their office. 

“Alright. We have a few games that we would like to play, and then we can do presents.” Maggie said. “The first one is a timed game and the winner gets a prize.” 

Alex came back with a stack of papers and pencils. She passed one out to each person. “Ok, how to play this one is you have to unscramble the words to reveal the Christmas Carol titles. You have ten minutes to try and figure them all out. The person with the most correct answers will win the prize. No cheating.” Alex said sternly. She pulled up the timer on her watch. “On your mark, get set… go!” 

There was a whirl of papers flipping over and then the sounds of people thinking out loud and writing. Lena was drumming her pencil on her thigh as she stared at the paper and Kara was playing with her glasses nervously. Alex and Maggie looked at each other and smiled. They sat down on the chair, and Maggie pulled Alex into her lap. 

“You doing ok, baby?” Maggie whispered, playing with Alex’s hair. 

“Yeah, I’m a little tired, but I’m excited for the rest of the evening. This was a good idea.” Alex said, watching everyone. Winn was staring at his paper like it was a treasure map and it held the secrets to life, while James was trying to guard his paper from Kara’s prying eyes. 

“Hey, no x-ray vision, little Danvers!” Maggie said, making everyone laugh. Eliza and J’onn were flying through their paper, and Alex predicted that one of them would be the winner. 

The time ticked away slowly, but as the seconds flew by, the more excited and flustered everyone became as they scrambled to finish. “Ok, Time!” Alex said, feeling her watch vibrate. “Pencils down.” 

She looked around to make sure that everyone had stopped writing. “Ok, so let’s go over the answers.” Maggie and her took turns alternating reading the answers, until all 15 answers were read. 

“Ok, so who has the most?” Maggie asked, grabbing a small wrapped package from the floor next to their chair. 

“I have 7.” Kara said. 

“I have 11.” Both James and Winn answered. Lena had 13, Eliza had 14 and J’onn well, he had a perfect score. 

Maggie handed him the present, that was the door prize for this game. “Good job.” 

“Thanks, Maggie. After spending 300 christmas on this planet and you learn a lot about Christmas carols.” He said. They all laughed. He opened to the present to see that it was a box of Maggie’s sugar cookies, and a gift certificate to Noonan’s. 

“Thank you!” He said, delighted. 

“You’re welcome.” Maggie answered as Alex got up to get the next game. She brought out a package that had been wrapped in super thick wrapping paper and a whole lot of tape. She also had a pair of oven mitts and a dice. 

“Ok, for this next one, you have to use the oven mitts to try and unwrap the present before the person next to rolls a six. If they get a six, then you pass the oven mitts and present to them. Play continues until someone unwraps the present.” Alex paused and looked at her sister. “No powers!” 

“We’ll start with you Lena.” Maggie said, handing the over mitts and the present to the CEO.Then she handed the dice to James. “On the count of three start… one…. two… three!” Lena quickly put on the oven mitts and tried to open the wrapping paper but who ever had wrapped it had wrapped it good and had left no sides in stuck. Beside her 

James frantically rolled the dice until finally he yelled, “Yes! I’ve got a six.” 

Lena quickly took off the mitts and passed them along with the present to James. He passed the dice to Kara and as soon as the she started rolling, James put on the mitts and took his turn. The game continued from Kara, to J’onn, then Eliza and Winn. Maggie took a turn too, and then passed the game back to Lena. Alex watched laughing and keeping an eye to make sure that no one broke the rules. The game continued with lots of laughs and gentle teasing, going for several rounds until finally Lena broke though the last layer of wrapping paper and opened the box underneath. Inside were two tickets to the National City Ice Skating Rink. 

“Normally it’s money, but we decided instead of that, what we all need more of is a time. Time for relaxation and fun, so we decided this would be better.” Alex said. 

“I love it.” Lena said. “Thank you.” She looked over at Kara and smiled. Maggie and Alex exchanged glances, communicating with their eyes that they were both better that Lena would take Kara as a plus one, and if that would count as their first date. 

“Ok, on to presents!” Maggie said, pointing over towards the tree. “Kara, can you pass them all out?” 

“Of course.” The superhero said. She grabbed a pile and put it in front of Lena first making Maggie roll her eyes as they obviously were flirting with each other. Kara passed out the rest of the presents and then sat on the floor at Lena’s feet with her own pile. 

When everyone was settled with their pile they all looked at each other trying to figure out who should start. 

“Youngest goes first!” Eliza said. “Danvers family tradition.” 

“That means it’s Lena, then Winn, Kara, James, Me, Maggie, Eliza and then finally you Papa Bear.” Alex said. 

“Actually…” Eliza stood up and brought over a pile of presents that had been by her chair. “Baby Danvers gets to go first.” Alex looked and saw that each person brought a present for the baby and that Maggie’s gift that had been under the tree had been included. 

“Aww, you guys.” Alex said, feeling tears form in her eyes. “You didn’t have too.” 

“We know but we wanted too. Maggie told us about the baby’s ornament, and we wanted to do something that we each could show them how special that they are, when they are old enough to understand it.” Winn said. Maggie knelt down next to her wife and helped her open the first one. Both parents were oblivious to, James filming the moment with his Camera. 

Alex opened Maggie’s present first. Inside was a memory book, bound with white leather and had gold bordered pages. It was the kind that they would use to document the first five years of their baby’s life from prenatal until Kindergarten, and it had spaces for pictures. “That’s beautiful, my love. Thank you.” Alex said, resting her forehead against her wife’s, and then giving her a kiss. She knew exactly why Maggie had given it to her, so that the baby would have something to look back on when they were their age. She kissed her again, and used her eyes to communication how much she loved her. Maggie smiled, and they parted slowly. They turned to grab the next present, holding hands. 

They opened the next present together which was from Winn. It was a card which read: 

**To Baby Danvers, the wonderful tiny human who has two great moms, the coolest Aunt ever, a Space Grandpa, and a caring Grandmother. You also get the best godparents and guardians that a kid could ever have. Merry First Christmas kid! You are being born into a family of misfits and of strangers who by circumstances found one another, and became closer than brothers and sisters could ever be. When your moms decided to have you, I’m not sure who was more excited, them or us. I just wanted to write you this letter so that when you get older and have a fight with your parents or with anyone else in this crazy family of ours, you can look back and have proof that we love you so much kid, and that at the time we couldn’t wait to meet you. -So Much love, your crazy uncle Winn.**

“Oh, god, Winn.” Maggie said, crying. She pulled him into a hug. Alex didn’t say anything, but kissed his cheek. He pulled away from them both blushing, but the smile on his face convade his joy. 

The next one that they opened was from Eliza. It was a tiny golden teddy bear. Beside her, Alex became a sobbing mess and so was Kara. Eliza got up and hugged her daughter tightly. They pulled away after a long moment, wiping their eyes. 

“Babe?” Maggie asked confused. 

“I had a bear like this when I was little. Dad got it for me at the hospital when I was born. I wore it out, so much so we finally retired it and she sat on a shelf overlooking my bed. I had forgotten about her.” Alex said, her voice filled with wonder and memory. 

“It’s the same bear Sweetie.” Eliza said. “I had her restored. I wanted the baby to have something of their grandfather. Before Cadmus, he would have loved to be a grandpa. I would love for this child to grow up with that memory in mind.” 

“They will, I promise Eliza.” Maggie said, understanding. 

“I probably should have opened that one last. I’m a mess.” Alex said, trying to regain her composer. She rested her hand on her belly and tried to take a deep breath. 

“A beautiful mess.” Maggie whispered, kissing her cheek and getting her to blush. She grabbed the next one which was from James. 

“This one is more for you guys than the baby, but…” He paused as he waited for them to open it. Inside was a start of the art video recorder. “So that you can record your own memories, with each other, and with the baby. So you can look back over the years with fondness and joy.” He raised his glass in a toast. 

“Thank you, James.” Alex said. “This is amazing.” 

Alex opened Lena’s present, next. “I had a little help with this one.” Lena said. 

Maggie laughed as she unwrapped the package and pulled out the outfit that was resting inside. It was a tiny DEO uniform onesie, that said: “My Mommies save the world.” 

“Oh my, that is so cute!” Alex and Maggie said, together than looked at each other and laughed. 

“Winn made it.” Lena commented. “There’s more at the bottom.” She took a sip of her wine. 

Maggie pulled out an envelope. She opened it and gasped. “Lena…” she showed the contents to Alex who started crying again. “It’s too much.” Maggie said. “Lena…” 

“It’s not too much. You guys are my family and you’ve all managed to look past my last name and my family and have given me a place to belong. I can never repay you for your kindness so the least I can do is to make sure that your child can go to college wherever he or she wants to go. And I promise the same to any other child you may have. Let me give you this gift, so that you can enjoy your time with them now and not worry about the future.” She leaned forwards and grabbed Alex’s hand. “My mother sent me to the best schools that money could buy but what I always wanted was to spend time with her and to be with her. Give that to your children, that is all I ask as repayment.” She kissed Alex’s hand, and then was surprised when both Alex and Maggie stood up and pulled her into a hug. 

She was even more surprised when Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone was surpised, but they all smiled and Alex and Maggie smiled as both James and Winn grumbled as they each handed over 5 dollars. They lost the bet. 

“What...What was that for?” Lena asked, as they pulled away. 

“Because you are an amazing woman, and I can’t pretend that you don’t mean the world to me. Will you go on a date with me?” Kara asked quickly. 

Lena smiled. “How about ice skating?” She grinned holding up her tickets. 

“It’s a date.” They kissed again, and then holding hands they took their seats. 

J’onn winked at them both as he passed over his present. Alex opened this one. Inside was a necklace with a small purple crystal attached to it. 

“It’s a Martian crystal, one that symbolizes new beginnings. It’s given to every child on their birthday. This one was my own. I found it in my house when Kara and I went back to rescue my father. I wanted to give it you.” J’onn said, teary eyed. 

“But Sir…” Alex started, but J’onn shook his head. 

“It’s passed down from Grandparent to grandchild. My Father gave Kym his, and my wife’s father gave T’alia hers. This one is mine to give, and I give it your child, with a promise to be the best granddad they could have in Jeremiah’s stead. Keep it safe for them will you?” He said, putting it around Alex’s neck. 

“I will.” She pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Dad.” Alex whispered, making them both cry. When they pulled away, J’onn hugged Maggie. “I just wanted to remind you that you are the best part of your family, and that your child isn’t going to be lacking in love for any thing in the world. But my gift to you is this...” He touched her forehead and then Alex’s belly. 

Suddenly, Maggie could feel the baby’s life force in her mind, like a warm and fuzzy glow. The best part was while it couldn’t communicate, Maggie instantly could tell that the baby recognized her. She felt it’s joy and she smiled. She opened her eyes as J’onn pulled away leaving them both smiling. 

“Maggie?” Alex asked, curiously. 

“I um...Wow.” Maggie said, sitting down in the chair a little overwhelmed. She looked up at J’onn. “That was amazing. Is that what you guys did with your kids from before birth?” 

“Yes, we have a psychic connection with them from almost the moment of conception. What you experienced was just a tiny taste of what it was like, I just didn’t want to overwhelm you.” 

“Thank you.” Maggie said, in awe. Alex smiled, and pulled Maggie close. She figured that she should be a little jealous, but she wasn’t. She was lucky enough to have the kid inside of her, so it was nice that Maggie got a moment to experience what that was like to feel full of life. 

Kara cleared her throat. “I can’t compete with that, but I got the baby this.” 

Alex opened Kara’s gift, seeing that Maggie was still a little overwhelmed. She laughed. “Really Kara?” It was a tiny blue onesie with the House of El chest in the center of it. In tiny lettering underneath the crest it said, “Super baby.” 

“Hey, it’s my family’s chest, so it’s only fitting that I pass it on to my niece or nephew.” 

“It’s wonderful, thank you Kara.” Alex said, giving her sister a hug. Maggie hugged her as well, and then they all settled back down with their own gifts. They started opening them one box at time starting with Lena. It was a great evening, full of laughter and fun, of presents and joy. 

Maggie laughed as Winn got Alex a hew holster for her Alien gun that was self charging. Then she squealed with delight as she opened her package from him and saw that she had the same thing. She stared in disbelief as Alex told her to open one of the gifts that was from her. Apparently one of Alex’s projects was to replicate her gun. She finally managed to do so, and now Maggie was the proud owner of an alien gun as well. It took everything she had in her not to pick up her sexy, smart, scientist wife and carry her to their bedroom to show her how amazing she was. Kara must have noticed her heated glances, because next thing she knew the Superhero was giving her a glass of ice and told her to go cool off. Maggie just flipped her off, and they both laughed. 

Eliza got J’onn a new tie that said, World’s greatest Grandpa on it. He blushed and then gave her a hug. 

Lena got a new leather briefcase from James that was embossed with both the L-Corp logo and Catco’s. 

Winn got a new action figure for his collection from Kara, while Kara got a new set of paints and paint brushes from Lena. They smiled at each other and shared another kiss, which made the rest of them whistle and yell in delight. 

Maggie gave Eliza a new lab coat, and a framed picture of all them at thanksgiving. J’onn gave James a new inner jumpsuit for Guardian, that was formulated from the same stuff as the DEO’ new improved uniforms. They were more bullet resistant and was more moisture wicking than the old ones had been. 

That was just the start of the presents, they’re were many more exchanged and soon the floor looked like a Wrapping machine had exploded on the floor. After all of the presents were opened, everyone decided to stick around and they decided to watch _A Christmas Story_ to finish the night off. 

Maggie carried Alex to bed halfway though the movie, and she smiled as Alex sighed her sleep and brought her hand to her belly. Maggie placed her hand over her wife’s and thought about what she had felt. It had been so beautiful that Maggie couldn’t wait to experience it for real. 

“I can’t wait to meet you kid. You are so loved. Merry Christmas, my Angel.” She whispered, living up Alex’s shirt so that she could at least kiss the side of her belly. Then she went back out into the living room and joined the rest of her family, celebrating the first few hours of Christmas Day with joy and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that everyone had a great day and a great holiday. Merry Christmas! Please let me know what you think so far, by leaving a comment below. I love hearing from you all. I have one more Christmas chapter that I will post hopefully tomorrow night or Wednesday at the latest, and then I’m setting things up for New Years. As I mentioned last chapter, I’m taking suggestions for what Sanvers should name their baby, so if you have any ideas please let me know in the comments. I will also be extending this out to cover the rest of Alex’s pregnancy and their first year with the baby so stay tuned! As always any mistakes are my own, and Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers and Eliza bonding and Maggie gets a surprise visitor who delivers some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mild warning for homophobia in this one. I can’t give away anymore with our spoiling the plot, but know that Eliza and Sanvers hold their own. See ending notes for more information. Happy Reading!

**Christmas Morning**

  


Alex slowly opened her eyes, and yawned as she woke up. The clock on the nightstand showed her that it was a little after six on Christmas morning. She felt Maggie’s warmth beside her and she rolled over to face her wife. She laughed as Maggie was sprawled out on the bed, like she had fallen into it after a long night of partying. She wondered what exactly had happened after she had gone to bed. 

Getting up slowly, she put on her robe, which she seldom used but figured she needed since her Mom was probably sleeping in the guest room. She paddled toward the kitchen, wanting to start coffee before Maggie woke up. She was surprised to see that Eliza was already up and about, making breakfast. 

“Morning Sweetie. Merry Christmas!” Eliza said, flipping over a pancake. 

“Merry Christmas, Mom.” Alex said. “You didn’t have to make breakfast.” She sat taking a seat at the island. 

“I know, but I wanted too.” Eliza said setting a plate down in front of her. 

“How did you even know I’d be up?” Alex said, picking up her fork and cutting off a piece. 

“Because you my beautiful child plan your day like clockwork. When you are feeling good, you are always up at six, out on a run by 6:30 and in the shower at 7. You’ve been that way since high school, although you’ve been a little more laid back since you met Maggie.” 

“Oh.” Alex said. Maggie pointed that to her once before but it’s different hearing it from your mother. “I’ve been a little lax on my running lately.” Alex confessed, putting her hand on her belly. 

Eliza smiled. “Understandable.” She flipped over another pancake. “But you look like you are feeling better.” 

“I am. The morning sickness has lessened and the doctor says that as long as I stick to my diet, the anemia is under control. And I’ve been taking more vitamins.” Alex said, looking down as Gert came in and sat down next to her licking her leg. 

“Hi, baby girl.” She petted the dog’s head. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Arf.” Gert voiced, then nosed Alex’s belly. She whined softly and looked up at her mother. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a baby in there.” Alex said in wonder. “Good girl.” She ruffled the puppy’s ears and got a wet kiss in response. 

“That’s cute.” Eliza said, taking her own plate and sitting down next to her daughter. 

“She’s been doing that lately. I think the bigger I get, the more the she realizes that I’ve got a baby in there.” Alex took a bite of her pancakes. 

“Babe.” Maggie said, sleepily. She came into the room, dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. She squinted against the light from the window, and Alex gave her a soft smile as she realized that her wife was a little hungover. 

“Merry Christmas.” Alex said, as Maggie paddled over and wrapped herself around Alex’s body. Alex kissed her gently, and then motioned to the stack of pancakes. “Hungry?” 

Maggie frowned a little. “Got any Advil?” 

Eliza laughed, and produced a bottle of the pain reliever and some dry toast. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you, Eliza. I don’t even remember drinking this much.” Maggie said before taking a bite of toast and then dry swallowing the pills. 

“That because after Alex went to bed, Lena re-spiked the eggnog.” Eliza said. “Everyone pretty much got hammered, I ended up driving Kara and Lena home and J’onn took home Winn and James. 

“Kara got drunk?” Alex exclaimed. 

“No, Lena did, but Kara wanted to make sure that she got settled in ok. It was cute.” Eliza took a bite of pancake. 

“They are cute, and it’s about stinking time that they got together.” Maggie said, her mouth full of toast. 

Alex smiled. “Well, I’m going to go get dressed and take Gertie for a walk. Be right back.” She kissed Eliza’s cheek and then kissed Maggie, lingering for a few seconds. She broke away with a goofy grin. 

Maggie turned and watched her go, then turned back to see Eliza smile at her knowingly. “Your youngest daughter gave me that same look last night.” She replied. 

“I bet she did.”Eliza laughed. “I’m just happy to see my daughter so happy. I know it’s been a rough go, but pregnancy looks good on her.” 

Maggie smiled softly. “Yeah, It does. She’s so beautiful.” She paused. “Speaking of, we forgot to mention it last night, but would you like to see your Grandkid? We had an ultrasound done a couple of days ago, and Dr. Hamilton sent us some photos and a video.” 

“Of course!” Eliza said, leaning over as Maggie pulled out her phone. She pulled up the video and then handed Eliza her phone. 

Eliza played the video and melted as soon as she could hear the baby’s heartbeat. She broke out into a big grin as the baby’s face came into view.”Oh.” She said, tears of joy falling down her face. “They are so beautiful.” 

When the video stopped, Eliza set phone down on the counter and pulled Maggie into an warm hug. “Thank you.” She said, kissing the top of Maggie’s head. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Eliza’s waist, feeling very content. Every year around this time she missed her parents, but Eliza had always made her feel like apart of the family from even the moment they met. 

“Thank you.” Maggie said, pulling away slightly,so that she could look her mother-in-law in the eyes. “I love you, Eliza.” 

“I love you too, Maggie.” Eliza gave her a soft smile. “Thank you for making Alex so happy and for braving the unknown by overcoming your hesitations about having a child. As I said, before you both are going to make amazing Moms.” 

“Well, we have the best example possible.” She said, winking and making Eliza blush slightly. 

“Why, Agent Danvers….” Alex said, coming in the room pretending to be shocked. “Are you flirting with my mother?” 

“Nope, Agent Danvers, just giving my mother-in-law a hug and thanking her for being so amazing. I showed her the ultrasound video.” Maggie said, not moving. 

“Oh.” Alex said, moving closer, dropping her teasing to talk seriously. “Isn’t it amazing!?” 

“It is… I’m pretty sure it looks like the baby’s nose is the same as Maggie’s.” 

“Aww, babe.” Alex said, wrapping her arms around her wife from behind, so that she was the middle of an Eliza and Alex sandwich. Alex kissed Maggie’s neck softly. “I thought so too, but I didn’t want to say anything until the next ultrasound. 

“Well, Lena is pretty sure that the baby is going to end up with my features and possibly Alex’s hair coloring. When we chose a donor, we went with someone who shared Alex’s features as best as we could.” Maggie said, giving Eliza a quick squeeze, and then pulling away, so that she could turn around and give Alex a proper hug. 

Gertie barked, making them all jump. “Right, I’m sorry, baby girl. Mama is ready.” Alex broke away from her wife and bent down to clip the dog’s leash to her collar. Then she leaned back up and kissed Maggie softly. 

“We’ll be right back.” She said, moving to give her mother a hug and kiss too. 

They both watched her go, and the Eliza went back to the stove warming up the griddle once again. “You feel up for Pancakes yet, Sweetie?” 

Maggie nodded and took a seat. 

**———————————————————————-**

  


The rest of the day was spent relaxing around the house and playing with most of the cool presents that they had gotten the night before. Alex sat on the floor in front of the fire and was working on putting together a new crate for Gertie. Maggie was looking though the new games that Kara had gotten for the Xbox that Winn had bought for her. Eliza was thumbing through her new book that Alex had gotten for her, the latest research in alien bioresearch. Gertie was curled up next to her mama, chewing on the bone that Winn gifted her for Christmas, and everyone was content. 

Suddenly, Gertie sat up, growling softly. 

“What is it girl?” Alex said, rubbing her back. Gert barked, just as the doorbell sounded. 

“I’ve got it.” Eliza said, she patted her thigh. “Come on girl.” She got up, and headed for the front door. Maggie quietly got up and stood a distance away from the door, just in case. 

“Hello.” Eliza said, and Maggie saw her stiffen in surprise. “Mr. Rodas?” 

“Hola. You are Alex’s mother correct?” Maggie heard her father say. 

“Yes, we met at their wedding shower. What can I do for you?” Eliza said, her voice cold but polite. 

“Is Margarita here? I need to speak with her.” He asked. 

“I believe you said all that you needed to say to her years ago, Mr. Rodas… I believe it’s best if you just leave.” Eliza said, starting to close the door, but Maggie stepped forward and put her hand on her Eliza’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok.” Maggie said, softly. “What do you want, Oscar?” She met his gaze, seeing him flinch as she called him by his first name, but then he resigned himself to it. It was his fault after all, he was the one who chose not to be a parent. 

“It’s your mother, Maggie.” He said, softly. His eyes were sad. Maggie felt a vice grip her heart and her stomach. 

“Come in.” She said, standing aside so that he could enter. Eliza grabbed her hand as she passed, and gave it a squeeze, before shutting the door. Maggie directed him into the living room, where Alex had moved to the couch. She was wrapped up in a blanket, and Gertrude was laying next to her. Her head was on Alex’s lap, and Maggie could see that she was in guard and protect mode. 

“Hello, Alex.” Oscar said, softly. 

“Hello, Mr. Rodas.” Alex replied. Her voice was the same cold tone as her mother’s and it made Maggie smile to see them so protective of her. 

“Why do you sit down and tell us what this is all about?” Maggie said, moving to stand behind the couch. She rested her hand against Alex’s shoulder, feeling the tension in Alex’s body. She rubbed the surface gently, feeling Alex relax a little. She looked up to see her father staring at her, and she stared back. She wasn’t going to apologize for being affectionate with her wife in her own home, and not at Alex’s expense. 

He looked away and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry to show up unannounced and on Christmas, but I couldn’t find anything other way of contacting you. I tried calling you at the precinct, but your Captain said that you transferred. He did give me your address, and I came as soon as I could.” He paused and cleared his throat. “Maggie, your mother has been diagnosed with Alzheimer’s. We received the diagnosis late last year. We started treatment and she was doing better, but lately she’s been getting worse. She’s been asking for you, she’s aware of what happened between the three of us, and I think that she wants to talk to you before she gets worse. The doctor says we may only have a few months left before she needs to be into a home.” He stopped and sniffled a little choked up. 

Eliza handed him a tissue, her anger subsiding as she took in the grieving husband before her. “I’ll leave you alone.” 

“No, Eliza stay.” Maggie said, not wanting Eliza to feel like she was intruding. Truth was having her here was like a balm on a wound, she was the only thing that was keeping her from lashing out. Eliza was more a mom to her than she had even expected her to be, and it didn’t seem right to send her away in favor of her biological parent, who had abandoned her. 

“So what would you like me too, Papa?” 

“Can you come home at least for a little while, and just see her once? I know that we hurt you deeply and I know that you don’t owe us anything, but it would mean a lot to your mother if you would see her once last time?” 

“ Let me think about it… Alex can I talk to you for a second?” Maggie said, walking around to help Alex up off of the couch. They headed towards their bedroom, Gert giving Oscar a slight growl as she followed. Eliza waited until she heard the sound of their door closing, and she turned to Oscar. She felt the Mama bear in her rise up. 

“You have a lot of nerve coming here, Oscar.” She said, softly. “Especially after the way you acted the last time you were here.” 

“I knew that I wouldn’t get a warm welcome, I used that up the last time, but I had to try. We’ve had a long time to think about what happened between us and our daughter and I have regrets, especially when I see Luisa crying over her, wondering where her baby girl has gone.” He said. 

“Alex and I, our relationship had never been easy. My husband used to say it was because we were a lot alike. He was the peacemaker in our family. After he passed, it took us years to mend the gap in between us. It took her forever to come out to me, and all because she thought that I would be disappointed in her, when I suspected for years. She was so worried about what I would think that she buried that part of herself deep down and tried to be ‘normal’. Maggie was the first person who made my daughter realize that she could be happy, when it should have been me. I will regret that until the day that I die. But you… you told her that she shamed you, you abandoned her when she needed you, and that is your burden to carry. Then she even gives you a second chances, and shows you that despite how you treated her that she found someone who could love her and make her happy. And what do you do, you spit in her face!” Eliza was close to yelling now. “Then you have the audacity to waltz in here on Christmas, to tell her that her Mother is dying, and you somehow think that this will somehow make everything better?” 

“I never said that.” Oscar said. 

“No, but I can see it in your eyes. This isn’t about Maggie or making amends for what you did… no it’s about your wife and clearing her conscious and yours. You haven’t changed a bit, Mr. Rodas. You’ve only fooled yourself into thinking that you have.” Eliza shook her head and strode from the room, leaving Mr. Rodas alone. 

He studied the pictures on the wall, and saw the pictures of Alex’s and Maggie’s wedding, their anniversaries and of random memorable occasions with their friends and family. He frowned and looked at floor, wondering if maybe Eliza was right. 

**—————————————-**

  


They sat on the bed in silence, listening to Eliza’s words in the next room. Gertie was settled at Alex’s feet, watching the door like a good guard dog. When it was clear that Eliza had left the room, Maggie let out the breath that she was holding. “Wow.” 

“My mom has been upset about what happened to you as a child and what happened at our shower, for years now. She told me that if she ever saw your dad again, she was going to let him have it. She was convinced that it was a reason that we broke up afterwards.” Alex said softly. 

“She was right… You wanted kids, and I said that I didn’t want that because I never pictured myself as a mother. I wouldn’t admit it, but deep down I was afraid that I would turn out to be like them. It’s as until we went to counseling that our therapist made me realize that I was afraid that you would love them more than me, and that I was afraid that I was too screwed up to be a mom.” 

“Baby…” Alex pulled her into a hug. “You know that isn’t true. Look at how you are with our kid already, and the baby isn’t even here yet.” 

“I know that now, but at the time, I had no clue.” Maggie put her hand over Alex’s belly. Alex smiled, and put her hand over Maggie’s. Then she leaned over and kissed her, and rested her head against Maggie’s shoulder. 

“So what do you want to do?” Alex said, after a few minutes of silence. “I’ll be with you, no matter what you choose.” 

Maggie shrugged. “A part of me wants to tell him to go to hell, but then a part of me feels like, I should at least take the time to hear what she has to say.” 

“You know that you don’t owe them anything right… I know he made it seem like this was the last chance, but still you don’t have to do it if you don’t want too. It won’t make you a bad person, and it won’t make me love you any less if you choose not to see her.” 

Maggie smiled. “I know, but I need too. Not for her, but for myself. I made peace with myself years ago over my father’s role in what happened, but I’ve kind of ignored what Mom did. I think I need to go.” She paused and turned to Alex. “But baby, you don’t have to go… I don’t want you to subject yourself to something that is going to be stressful for you and the baby.” She kissed her forehead. “You and the baby matter to me more than anything…” 

“I know, but if you think that I’m going to let you go back to that place and those people by yourself, you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight, Mrs. Danvers.” Alex said, a little testily. Maggie smiled. 

“I wouldn’t want that.” She kissed her softly, and then wrapped her up into a hug. “I love you.” She said, her voice holding more than a hint of sadness. 

“I love you too, forever.” Alex said, returning the hug and holding her close. Taking a deep breath, Maggie pulled away and stood up. She grabbed Alex’s hand together they walked back towards the living room. 

**———————————————**

  


Oscar looked up when he heard their footsteps. He frowned a little when he saw that they were holding hands. Alex noticed and dropped Maggie’s hand not wanting to make things even more awkward. Maggie looked at Alex and then over at her father, catching the tail end of his uncomfortable look. The anger that she has pushed down suddenly flared back to life. 

“No, you don’t get to do that!” She said. “You don’t get to come into my house and then judge me for being affectionate with my wife.” She came closer and shoved a finger into his face. “Listen, I’ll go see my mother, but not as a favor to you, but as a favor to myself, but first I need to explain something to you, or this isn’t going to work.” You don’t get to judge me or my wife, you don’t get to make us feel uncomfortable just because you are. Either you suck it up and learn some of that respect that you tried to teach me or this is over. I won’t let myself feel shame anymore of who I am and who I love.” She took a breath. 

“And second, Alex will be going with me. For some strange reason she wants to support me in going back to a place and a family that was a living hell for me… which by the way is what a family does for each other, but I’ll save that lecture for another day. My point is, she will be treated with respect,and if she’s subjected to any ridicule or shame, there won’t be a place on earth that you can hide from my wrath.”She let out a breath and tried to rein in her anger. 

“What I originally came out here to tell you was that I won’t be able to go until after the New Years…. because I’ve already made plans to treat my beautiful wife to a vacation over the holiday. So if that is going to be a problem for you then…. I guess that we will just have to say our goodbyes.” 

Oscar sighed. He was a bit taken aback by the venom in his daughter’s voice, but he figured that he deserved it. “I understand. Just let me know when you are planning to come, and I’ll book your hotel, my treat.” He set a business card on the table, and got up. “Have a good Christmas, Maggie, Alex.” He heard a slight growl coming from Alex’s feet and saw that Gertrude was looking as if he was her next meal. “Nice doggie.” He said, holding up his hands and backing away. He found Eliza in the hallway, opening the door for him. 

“Have a safe trip, Mr. Rodas.” Eliza said, her voice still cold, but the sentiment was true. 

“Merry Christmas, Mrs Danvers.” He said, as he walked out the door and on to the porch. As soon as he was clear, she shut the door and locked it. Taking a deep breath, she tried to clear out the residual anger that she felt before moving back into the living room to join her daughters. 

“Well, that was a cluster.” Maggie said, letting out a breath as she flopped down on the couch. Eliza could see that she was shaking and she came closer. 

“What a hell of a day.” Eliza said, getting a smile out of Maggie. She hadn’t noticed that Alex disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Indeed.” Maggie said, using her hand to rub her face. She turned towards her mother-in-law. “Listen, thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For what you said to him… it means a lot to have someone who I consider a parent, stick up for me, especially to him.” Maggie had tears in her eyes now, as she slowly lost the battle to keep her emotions in. 

“Oh, Sweetie.” Eliza wrapped her up into a hug. “It’s my honor. I’m just sorry that I didn’t get the chance to do it the last time. He’s got some nerve though, coming here like this after all of this time.” 

Maggie laughed. “He would go to the ends of the earth for my mother… always has been that way. I never understood why….” She looked up as Alex’s entered carrying two tumblers of scotch and she had a bottle of water tucked under her arm. “...Until I met this one.” She took the glass that Alex handed her. “Thank you, babe.” She downed in one gulp, and shook her head at the sweet burn. She watched as Eliza did the same, then she pulled Alex onto her lap, and nuzzled her neck. 

“Well, I guess, I need to call J’onn.” Maggie said. “See if I can arrange more vacation.” 

“He’ll give it to you. He understands.” Alex said, leaning back against Maggie’s chest and took a sip of her water. 

“I’m glad someone does because I sure don’t.” Maggie said. “Am I doing the right thing?” She asked out loud. 

Eliza grabbed her hand. “If this is something that you think that you need to help yourself move on, then yes, but if you are doing it because you think that you owe then something, than no. But you’re the only person who can answer that, my dear.” She kissed Maggie’s forehead, and after grabbing the glasses, she excused herself to go make dinner. 

Alex and Maggie sat there in silence for a while, before Alex shifted a little uncomfortably. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came back, she found Maggie still on the couch, phone in hand. It took Alex a few seconds to realize that she was watching the ultrasound video again. 

She snuggled up next to her, and waited sensing that Maggie wanted to say something. “They are why, I’m doing this.” She said, pointing to the baby’s face. “My dad said that he kicked me out because he felt like I spit in his face for being gay, when he was trying to give me a better life than he had. Well, I want to face my parents so that when our baby gets older and if they get picked on for being who they are, no matter what that is; I can look them in the eye and tell them that it gets better. That no matter how people treat them or what people do to them that their story can have a happy ending. That’s how I want to give my kid a better life.” Maggie looked over at Alex with tears in her eyes. Alex just placed her forehead against Maggie’s. 

“You are going to be an amazing mom.” Alex said, feeling tears of her own. “Our kid is so lucky to have you.” She kissed Maggie softly, moving her hands to caress her back, feeling the need to be as close to you as possible. 

“I love you so much, Alex Danvers.” Maggie said, though the kiss. 

“I love you too, Maggie Danvers, forever.” Alex said. 

That was how Eliza found them a 30 minutes later, curled up together fast asleep. Alex was cradled gently in the safety of Maggie’s arms, and both of their hands were curled around Alex’s belly. Smiling, she took a quick picture on her phone, then walked quietly around to set a blanket it over them. 

“Merry Christmas, my darlings.” She whispered as she went back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out of me rewatching 3x4 and seeing how Maggie’s father treated her. I loved the way that Maggie stood up to him at the end, but I wished that Eliza or Alex would have said something too. I feel like Sanvers can’t have a baby without bringing all of Maggie’s parental fears into the light and this is how I think that an older Sanvers would deal with something like this. It was really hard to write in someways, so I apologize for how long it took me to post this. Let me know what you think, by leaving a comment below. Any mistakes are my own, and thank you for reading.


	9. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go away for the weekend to ring in the New Year, and experience a new first in their relationship and in the pregnancy.   
> Note this chapter is rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for sexy times. Once again if this isn’t your thing feel free to skip it. Any mistakes are my own.   
> Happy reading. :)

**New Years Eve**

  


Maggie grabbed the suitcase out of the back of the car, before Alex could get to it. “I’ve got it baby.” Maggie said, waving off Alex’s protest. She had rented a log cabin in the mountains near Midvale for the weekend over the holiday, wanting some time away from work and the city for a while. Training this past week had been more difficult and long, and she knew it was because she was distracted by the situation with her mother and father. She was hoping to leave that behind, and enjoy the time spend with her wife for the weekend. 

Alex sighed. Maggie had seemed to be in overprotective mode for the past week, and frankly it was driving her nuts. A quick visit to Dr. Hamilton had confirmed that she was that she could resume some of her normal activities as long as she didn’t tire herself out. She had begin sparring with J’onn( he took it easy on her of course, but still it felt nice to be able to punch something again) and she had started running with Gertie (the puppy loved it), and she felt great for the first time in almost five months. Her stomach had popped almost over night and she could no longer hide the fact that she was 18 weeks pregnant. She had an ultrasound scheduled for Wednesday and she was excited for them to learn the sex of the baby. 

Alex reached out and held the door for her wife, who was balancing talking on the phone and carrying the suitcase, the cooler and their bathroom bag. 

“Yes, Papa… I know where the hotel is. We will be there on Friday. No, you don’t have to meet us… I know where the house is. Yes, Papa. Goodbye.” Maggie said, ending the call with a sigh. She set the suitcase and the other things down on the floor. Maggie closed her eyes and rubbed her nose, trying to prevent the headache she could feel forming behind her eyes from taking hold. 

“Maggie?” 

“What?” Maggie snapped, then she turned to face Alex seeing the look of quiet hurt on her face. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” 

Alex wrapped her in a hug. “I’m sorry things have been stressful for you. I wish I knew how to help.” She said quietly. 

Maggie kissed her quietly. “This is helping, you being here.” She set the suitcase down on the floor, and pulled Alex closer to her. 

“I love you.” Alex said quietly. 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied before kissing her again. As they kissed she undid the buttons to Alex’s coat, and slowly peeled it back from her shoulders. She felt Alex’s tongue seeking entrance to her mouth and she eagerly accepted it inside, loving the feeling of Alex against her as the kiss grew deeper. Her hands found their place on Alex’s back and she rubbed gently over her shirt. She could feel Alex’s belly pressed up against hers and Maggie smiled. She pulled away, and nipped lightly at Alex’s nose, making her giggle. “Let’s get settled in and then you and me have a date with a warm bath, and a bottle of sparkling non-alcoholic wine.” 

“That sounds like an amazing way to ring in the new year.” Alex said, kissing her again. She grabbed the suitcase, before Maggie could protest, and set it on the bed. She got out their clothes and put them away in the dresser, before putting the suitcase away in the closet. She looked around the room. It looked like a studio apartment, everything was all one floor plan, but it was decorated like a mountain cabin should, with lots of pine colors and wood carvings everywhere. It was beautiful, and the view from the back window/porch was amazing. The woods were covered in a light dusting of snow, and the mid afternoon sun was hitting branches just right, bathing them in a glittering light. She moved closer to the window, and rested her hand on her belly, unconsciously. 

Coming back from the bathroom after putting their bathroom stuff away, Maggie stood by the bed watching her wife. She could see some of the tension drain from Alex’s shoulders as she looked out the window at the view below. She felt guilty knowing that her attitude lately had left something to be desired, and that she was probably a big cause of that tension. Maggie made up her mind, to do everything in her power to get Alex to relax this weekend. 

“Babe.” Maggie said, going over and moving behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her hands on her belly. “You ready for that bath?” 

“Are you trying to say that I smell?” Alex teased, turning around so that she was facing Maggie, and she put her hands at the small of Maggie’s back, rubbing softly. She felt Maggie bury her nose into her neck, and she giggled as it tickled a little. 

“No, I think you smell wonderful.” Maggie said, giving her collarbone a tiny kiss and then a lick. “I just want an excuse to have my way with you.” 

“You never need an excuse for that, love. I always want you.” Alex said, moving her hands down Maggie’s back to her butt, squeezing gently, and she moved her hips into Maggie’s. She heard Maggie moan softly, and she smiled. 

“Come on.” Maggie said, gently pulling her towards the bathroom. There was a large old fashioned clawed bathtub that had an overhead faucet in the middle, which Alex thought was amazing, because it meant that one of them wouldn’t have to deal with a faucet in the back, they could sit however they chose. The bathroom was slightly steamy, and was warm. The air smelled like lavender, and Alex noticed that Maggie had lit a few candles around the room, giving it a cozy glow. It reminded her of their honeymoon in Canada, what a beautiful time that had been. 

“Come here.” Maggie said, softly, moving to help Alex undress. She left kisses on every part of Alex’s body as she removed one article of clothing after another. Every inch of newly uncovered skin was caressed and loved,until Alex felt herself start to sway from the flood of desire that took her breath away. 

“Maggie, please.” She whispered, grabbing a handful of Maggie’s jacket and pulling her up from where she had been on her knees. “I want to see you.” 

Maggie smiled softly, and removed her clothes slowly, giving Alex a show. Then she gently helped Alex into the tub, and got in behind her. Alex laid back against her chest, and turned her head slightly to kiss her. 

Maggie reached around Alex’s front and gently caressed her breasts. She smiled slightly as she held the full weight of them in her palms. Alex had grown a whole cup size during her pregnancy, and they were sensitive enough that Alex had come several times just from her playing with them. She knew Alex’s body well enough to know that she had to be really gentle with them, especially on days like today when Alex had been wearing body armor. 

Alex sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes. Maggie’s hands felt wonderful on her body, and the warm water gently lapping at her skin from their movements added an extra layer of sensuality that was quickly become a little overwhelming. Gently, she reached up and grabbed Maggie’s hand. She brought it to her mouth and kissed her palm before bringing it down between her legs. “Please, baby. Green.” She answered the unspoken question. 

Maggie kissed her neck, and cupped her center, feeling Alex shiver. “You feel so good, Danvers.” She gently parted Alex’s folds, feeling wet heat that wasn’t from the water. She ran her finger over Alex’s erect clit in wide slow circles, feeling Alex’s hips jump lightly in response. “Easy, baby.” She said, nipping lightly at Alex’s collarbone. “That’s my Good girl.” 

Alex moaned at the words, she loved it when Maggie called her that. “A little harder.” She asked breathlessly, moving her fingers down over Maggie’s showing her exactly where she wanted them. “Yeah, just like that.” 

“I love it when you do that. When you show me how you want me to give you pleasure… you are so sexy, Danvers.” Maggie whispered in her ear. Feeling Maggie’s breath against her face, sent another shiver of pleasure through her body and Alex turned to kiss her once more. She felt Maggie’s other hand move up from her hips, back up to her breast, and she whimpered softly, as Maggie started a gentle massage. 

Alex felt her orgasm sweep through her like a gentle wave so quick and so sudden that it took her breath away. She came quietly, a soft sigh and small shudders were the only outward signs of her pleasure. Maggie continued her motions, tempering them a little to try and prolong Alex’s orgasm. She felt her wife, slump bonelessly against her and she smiled. After a long moment, Maggie stopped her movements and brought her hands up to hold Alex. Alex’s head was resting gently against her shoulder and it took her a second to realize that Alex was asleep. 

“Good girl.” She said softly, kissing Alex’s temple. She had expected Alex to fall asleep on the way up here, but her wife was as stubborn as she was beautiful and had persisted in keeping her company on the 3 hour drive and that was after putting in an exhausting work day that ended with them on a raid. While Alex wasn’t actually on the strike team and she didn’t go inside the building, she was there as a combat medic, which is why she had been wearing body armor. Winn had designed a new set especially for her. 

Gently she cleaned them both up, her movements slow and gentle as to not disturbed her sleeping wife. Just as the water was starting to get cold, Alex woke up. “Mag?” She asked softly. 

“I’m here.” Maggie gave her a light squeeze. “Did you have a good nap?” 

“Yeah.” Alex yawned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you literally.” 

Maggie kissed her softly. “It’s ok. I know that you needed it. You ready to wash your hair?” 

Alex nodded and leaned forward so that Maggie could use her hands to wet Alex’s hair. Since her old apartment only had a shower, they hadn’t really experienced taking a bath together until their honeymoon. And when they bought the house, Maggie had paid a little extra for a contractor to come and renovate their bathroom so that they had both a walk in shower and a bathtub large enough for both of them to sit in together. 

Alex loved it, because it was a bonding time that seemed more intimate than when they were in the shower. For one you could hear better, and two it was a perfect time to relax and read the paper with each other or just talk. Plus only Maggie knew that sometimes showers still bothered her, giving her flashbacks on bad days of the glass tank and Rick. 

After they were both clean, Alex moved so that Maggie could get out. She gently helped Alex stand and get out of the tub, wrapping her up in a big fluffy towel and drying her off. Soon they were both dried off and cuddled warm in bed. Alex rolled over to face Maggie, gently guiding her hands down her back and over Maggie’s butt, squeezing gently. She pulled her forward until they were flush as best as they could be with her own. 

“I love the way you take care of me, Danvers. I think it’s time I return the favor.” Alex said, kissing her. She felt Maggie’s hips rock slightly into her hers, and she felt herself get wet again. She knew that if she was that wet already after just one touch, that Maggie must be dying. She rolled them over so that she was on top, moaning as she parted Maggie’s folds to find her practically dripping into her hands. “You are so wet. Color?” 

“Green.” Maggie then moaned as Alex entered her with one finger than two. “ Oh Alex.” She whispered softly, as she rocked her hips onto Alex’s fingers. Alex thrust a little hard each time, using her hips as leverage and her thumb to hit Maggie’s clit with every stroke. Maggie was almost over the edge, when Alex suddenly said “Yellow… Red.” She stopped her movements and pulled away. Maggie opened her eyes, taking a deep breath to try and free herself from the sexual haze that she had fallen into. 

“You ok, baby?” She asked, her voice a little rough. 

“I’m sorry. I know that you were close and I don’t mean to tease you, but I um need to change positions.” Alex confessed quietly. “My back and hips are kind of hurting.” 

Maggie picked up on the hint of pain and embarrassment in her wife’s voice and she moved quickly to soothe her. “It’s ok.” She said softly, moving so that she was holding Alex instead. She rubbed her back gently, feeling the tightness of a muscle at the base of her spine that hadn’t been like that before. She heard Alex grunt softly in pain, and she knew that it had to hurt since Alex’s pain tolerance was higher than most. “Sorry.” 

“I’m the one that’s sorry.” Alex said, shaking her head. Maggie could hear the self loathing in voice. 

Maggie kissed her neck softly. “Alex, it’s ok. I’m fine I promise. I want sex to be fun and comfortable for both of us, it doesn’t make me feel good to come and find out that you are in pain because of it.” She continue to massage her lower back, trying to ease the tension. 

“Here, why don’t you lay on your side, so that I can reach you a little better.” Maggie said, helping her move. 

“I expected something like this to happen when I was a little bigger, but not now.” Alex said. 

“Well, you were hunched over a lab bench for most of the morning and then you were pacing back and forth in the van, as well as being hunched over a cot as you treated Wilkes for that rope burn. Then you sat for 3 hours to get here, fell asleep in an awkward position in the bath, and all of that is on top of the stress your body is already under because of the baby. If it were me, I would probably need a chiropractor right about now. A pulled muscle is nothing to worry about it.” Maggie said, getting up to get some massage oil out of their bathroom bag. She came back, and found that Alex was on her back eyes closed. Her fist was clenched in the sheets, and there was tears in her eyes, that Maggie suspected weren’t just from pain. Maggie realized that her encouraging words had no effect, and she was beginning to wonder if there was a deeper issue here that was bugging Alex that she had missed. 

“Baby.” Maggie said, sitting beside her. “Please talk to me.” 

Alex huffed. “I’m sorry.” She said, opening her eyes and wiping her tears away. “I don’t really know why I’m crying.” 

“Because you’re pregnant, Danvers, and I bet you feel a little out of control.” Maggie said, trying to remember what the pregnancy books said. 

“I do. I hate the fact that I get winded going down the stairs now and that I can’t even make you come without something going wrong. I want my body back, but that feels so wrong to say.” 

“But it isn’t baby… pregnancy is hard. Remember a few weeks ago, when we made love in front of the fire and I’ll told you it’s ok to doubt and it’s ok to be insecure. It still is ok, and it will be ok for the rest of your pregnancy and after. Every pregnant woman has felt this way at some point, I can assure you.” Maggie kissed her. “I have an idea…, let me give you a massage, and then why don’t you hold me while I masturbate, like we used to when we first got together. Then tomorrow after a good night sleep, we can try again. I even brought the strap-on to celebrate the New Year if you wanted to use that as well.” She smiled as Alex’s eyes lit up. 

Alex motioned her forward and kissed her softly. “You are so good to me… you always know how to cheer me up.” 

“It’s my job as a wife… got to keep my woman happy.” Maggie teased. 

“Well, you know that would make me happier….” Alex said softly. “How about instead of you pleasuring yourself, why don’t you sit on my face and let me take care of you. That way, I can help, but you are doing some of the work too.” 

Maggie felt her desire grow deep in her belly. She felt like she could almost come just from the thought alone. That was one of her favorite positions and one that they hadn’t tried since they had moved. She nodded her agreement, her mouth suddenly too dry to even speak. 

Alex sat up slowly. “Ooh that got you didn’t. I bet if I touched you right now it would only take a few strokes to make you come.” She rubbed Maggie’s thigh, feeling her shift slightly as the motion just added more fuel to the fire. 

Maggie grabbed a pillow and put it under Alex’s back and then guided her back down to the bed, kissing her the whole way. Then she added another pillow under Alex’s neck, and she felt her sigh as the pressure was off her back, and Maggie heard a slight pop as Alex’s spine popped back into place. Maggie broke away from her lips, to kiss her way down Alex’s body, taking the time to kiss her nipples and her belly. 

“What?” Alex tried to question, then stopped as Maggie’s lips found her clit. “Baby, it’s your turn.” 

“Nope, it’s your turn. I want to get you nice and relaxed.” She paused and took a quick peek at the clock. “Plus we still got a couple of hours before it’s the New Year. We should spend it just like this.” She used her mouth and then her mouth and fingers to bring Alex up for one quick, toe-curling orgasm which was followed by several small but loud orgasms, before Alex finally pulled her away. 

Alex motioned for her to move up and over her and Maggie quickly complied. She straddled Alex’s face, planting most of her weight on her thighs next to each of Alex’s ears, and held on to the bed board. She felt Alex use her fingers to part her folds, exposing her aching and wet center and then she let out a long whimper as Alex’s tongue found her clit, hard and swollen. She was so wet that Alex couldn’t get a good rhythm going for the first few tries, but then once Alex found it, Maggie was a goner. She was a moaning mass of need, and she rocked her hips trying to match Alex’s rhythm for the maximum amount of pleasure. 

“Oh, Alex… that feels amazing. Oh.” Maggie said, crying out as Alex gently sucked her clit into her mouth and drew tiny circles over it with the tip of her tongue. But it wasn’t until Alex gently penetrated her with one finger then two that Maggie felt herself fall and she fell over the edge with a loud cry, wetness gushing over Alex’s fingers, mouth and face. 

Alex smiled, and moaned as she realized what just happened. She kept going, kept licking, kept thrusting until Maggie seemed like she was in danger of collapsing. It was only then that she pulled away,and helped Maggie lay down on the bed beside her. 

“Hey, I was suppose to give you a massage.” Maggie whined weakly, still feeling her heart hammer inside her chest. She kissed Alex, loving the taste of herself on Alex’s lips. 

“Later, you still owe me a bottle of Sparkling wine too, but let just relax for a minute.” Alex said, having come herself just a few seconds before from seeing Maggie come. “We have plenty of time. Cuddle?” 

Maggie nodded, and scooted closer, opening up her arms and let Alex wiggled her way into a comfortable position in them.”Big spoon is reporting for duty.” She teased quietly. 

“Big spoon is a dork.” Alex said, laughing. “And little spoon loves it.” 

“Thank you,” Alex said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. 

She didn’t have to say what she was thankful for, Maggie already knew. “You’re welcome, babe. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Alex whispered sleep almost overtaking her. 

They both seemed asleep until Maggie whispered softly. “Love you too, baby. Sorry for all of the rocking.” 

“Oh, god.” Alex said, almost coughing from laughing so hard. She just shook her head and closed her eyes again. 

They had been laying there for almost 15 minutes, and Alex was in a twilight type zone, where she wasn’t asleep, but she wasn’t quite awake yet either. She about jumped through when she felt a weird sensation low in her belly, like a fluttering. 

“You ok?” Maggie muttered. 

“Yeah, I just…” she paused as she felt it again. Suddenly it hit her what it was, and she sat up, hand on her belly. “Oh god.” 

That made Maggie sit straight up. “Alex are you ok?” 

“Yeah.” Alex said, feeling tears in her eyes. “The baby… I felt it moving!” She grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled it to her belly. They both knew it was too early for Maggie to be able to feel it too, but still. “Right...now.” Alex said, her eyes wide eyed with wonder. 

“Wow, that’s exciting!” Maggie said, kissing her, then she leaned down and kissing Alex’s belly. “Hey there, baby.” The baby moved again, and it made Alex’s laugh. 

“They know your voice love… they are responding to you.” Alex whispered excitedly. She cupped Maggie’s cheek, seeing the tears spring to life in Maggie eyes. “They know who their mama is.” 

Maggie just grinned, and Alex knew that whatever pain or discomfort that she felt or would feel for the rest of this pregnancy, she would endure it all to see that amazed, wondering look in Maggie’s eyes again. 

“Happy New Year’s Eve, my love.” Alex whispered. 

“Happy New Year’s Eve. I love you.” Maggie said, kissing her, and thinking that this was the best way to ring in the new year, and that nothing else would ever compare with this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So publication date says the 5th, but it’s still the 4th here. Today is my birthday and this is my birthday gift to you all, so please let me know what you think. I feel like I’m getting more comfortable with writing love scenes, but I would appreciate any feedback. Plus I’m not sure how I feel about the ending, but I wanted to have something to post for you all today. Anyway, Thanks for reading, and I hope that you all have a Happy New Year! :) 
> 
> Ps, I forgot to mention that Sanvers will be going back to Blue Springs, but it will probably be the first chapter of the next part of this series, along with them finding out the sex of the baby. I have a New Years Day Chapter to follow this one, and then two bonus flashback chapters to finish this part. So stay tuned.


	10. New Years Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M or E for sexy times, strap-ons, dirty-talk and lots and lots of love and fluff.   
> This is for everyone who asked me to write the strap-on scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off. It is rated M for sexy times between our favorite characters including a few scenes with a strap-on so if this isnt something that you want to read please feel free to skip this chapter. The last two chapters of this story will be flashback chapters to Sanvers first thanksgiving together as girlfriends, and their first Christmas both of which will be rated T. 
> 
> I’m planning on extending this story out into a series, so stay tuned for the next part in which they will find out the sex of the baby and they go to Blue Springs. Happy Reading!

**New Years Day (Cont from Chapter 9)**

The New Year found them bundled up together in front of the fire, in a nest of pillows and blankets. There was glasses of sparkling wine and a plate of cheese, crackers and grapes set on a tray beside them. Maggie picked up her phone as the alarm that she had set beeped, signaling that it was 5 minutes till the New Year. “We’ve got 5 minutes, baby.” Maggie said, reaching for a cube of cheese. 

“Hmm.” Alex hummed in acknowledgement. She had her eyes closed, and was leaning against Maggie, perfectly content. Maggie had made good on her promise of massage, and now Alex felt like she was floating on a cloud. 

“Here baby, open.” Maggie said, holding out a piece of cheese for Alex to take. She opened her mouth and let Maggie feed her without opening her eyes or a second thought. 

“You know, everytime I feed you like this, it makes me think of that story that Kara told me about your fake date with Maxwell Lord, and how his crazy ass tried to feed you fish eggs or something.” 

Alex laughed. “It was snail eggs. And he was a piece of work.” She opened her eyes and took another piece of cheese from Maggie’s fingers, giving them a playful lick as she did so. “Is it weird celebrating the New Year like this, away from the city and all of the fireworks and things?” 

“I don’t think so. I’m enjoying not working and I think being naked and alone with you is a great way to celebrate the New Year.” Maggie said, leaning over slightly to kiss her neck. She ran her free hand down Alex’s spine and felt her shiver. 

‘Hmm… me too.” Alex said, leaning over to kiss her softly. “How much time do we have left?” 

Maggie picked up her phone. “One minute.” 

“Good.” Alex said, gently moving so that she could wrap her arms around Maggie’s body, and kissed her soundly.”Let’s spend it just like this.” 

Maggie blindly set her phone on the floor next to their nest of blankets, and then pulled Alex’s body down to the floor, and moved so that she was straddling her hips. She was careful not to put any weight on Alex’s belly. She ran her hands down Alex’s side, feeling her rock her hips up into her own. 

Their sex life had always been pretty amazing even from the start, but with the baby and everything, whew, it was on fire. Now that she was feeling better, Alex was insatiable and Maggie loved every minute of it. She loved making Alex come, watching Alex fall apart under her, over her, beside her. It was beautiful… She was beautiful. 

Beside her Maggie heard her phone beep as it blew up with text messages from their friends and family wishing them a Happy New Year. Maggie pulled back from the kiss to whisper, “Happy New Year.” against Alex’s lips. Alex just smiled and pulled her mouth back to her own, slipping her tongue inside. Maggie rocked her hips hard against Alex’s and put knee in between Alex’s legs, right up where against her center . She felt Alex’s desire coat her skin in a hot wet trail, as Alex slowly ground against her. 

Alex moaned softly, as Maggie thrust her knee up softly, putting pressure right up against her swollen clit. She pulled away, to catch her breath and to breathe Maggie’s name into the charged air between them. 

“I’ve got you baby.” Maggie said, into her ear as she nipped lightly at Alex’s earlobe. It was her turn to moan as she felt Alex’s strong thigh move between her legs and she wasted no time in finding a rhythm of her own. 

Maggie felt a another wave of hot desire coat her leg as Alex’s hips rocked a little bit harder, her breath coming in short bursts as her orgasm built. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s body, holding her close as they rocked together. Maggie felt Alex come quietly, and she followed quickly behind. They lay together for a while, catching their breath. 

“Damn, that was hot, Danvers.” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s neck. “This was what round 2?” 

“Round 3… there was the bathtub and then the bed, and now the floor…” Alex paused kissing her hard. “All were wonderful.” 

“Yes they were,but I believe that we talked about something else earlier that I would very much like to try if you are still up to it.” Maggie said, rolling over so that she was laying next to Alex, facing her, her head propped up by her elbow. 

“Hmm, what do you have in mind?” Alex said, her eyes a glow with love and with lust. 

Maggie practically giggled in delight, and got up heading for the bathroom. Alex took the moment to catch her breath and to drink some water. Her back and hips felt a lot better, and her body was still tingling from the last orgasm. She had never felt want like this before. She thought that she had it bad when her and Maggie were first dating, when they weren’t ready to have sex with the other quite yet, but had found ways to toe the line. Alex had never really enjoyed masturbation or sex before, but Maggie had showed her many things that had opened up her mind and her body to many different pleasures. 

But now, it was like she was always aroused and was always in the mood, and it took all of her strength not to jump Maggie at the door every time she came home. This weekend was much needed in so many ways. 

“Babe?” Maggie said as she stood in the doorway, seeing that Alex was lost in her thoughts. 

“Huh?” Alex turned to her startled, then groaned as she took in the sight before her. Maggie was standing naked, the black harness strapped firmly in place around her hips, and Alex’s favorite flesh colored dildo was resting in her hand, already attached and ready to go. Maggie had her hand wrapped around the base, and Alex’s mouth watered. 

“Color baby?” Maggie said, running her hand up and then down the length of the shaft. 

“Green.” Alex said, as she crooked her finger and beckoned for Maggie to come closer. Maggie complied, her hand never letting up her movement even as she walked over to where Alex was and stood over her. She watched Alex as Alex watched her hand. Alex’s eyes were transfixed by the movement and Maggie saw the tip of her her tongue dart out from between her lips to wet them. 

“How do you want me, Danvers?” Maggie asked, in a low sultry tone. 

“Oh, I think it’s more like how do you want me?” Alex said, laughing breathlessly with excitement. 

“On your knees, if you feel comfortable with that?” Maggie asked, stroking the shaft a little harder. 

Alex nodded eagerly. She moved over slowly, her eyes still fixed on Maggie’s movements. 

She had never felt comfortable doing this with men, mostly because now she realized that she was really attracted to women, but also because it felt too intimate. She had never really felt close enough to her boyfriends to be able to get enjoyment out of it, like they seemed too. She felt the same way when her first college boyfriend had tried to return the favor by going down on her, it hadn’t been enjoyable. 

But now after coming out and after Maggie had set her down and they had a long talk about what was comfortable and what wasn’t, Alex finally felt free enough to just enjoy learning what she liked, and she had enough trust in Maggie that her wife would let her experiment without judgement. So she had discovered that she liked blowing Maggie’s cock, because the visual was enough to make them both a little hot and bothered, and it was usually a precursor to Maggie fucking her with it. 

She watched as Maggie pulled out a bottle of lube from behind her back, and she poured a little on her hand. Then she rubbed it in, moving her hand up and down the dildo, moaning a little as her movements moved the piece at the base deeper into her and it ghosted over her clit. Then she turned to Alex and smiled down at her. Alex ran her hands up Maggie’s thighs, rubbing them slightly, feeling the tension in them. She took a deep breath, smelling Maggie’s arousal mixed with her own, as well as the subtle scene of strawberries. Then she gently licked the tip of the dildo, and smiled when she tasted strawberry. 

Strawberry flavored lube was her favorite and so she licked down the shaft and up again. Maggie moaned at the visual, and rocked her hips forward as Alex’s hand slid up her leg to cup the base of her cock. With a loud slurp, Alex sucked the tip of it into her mouth, rocking the base of the dildo deeper into Maggie as she did so. She went slow, taking an inch at a time. Not because she had a problem doing so but because she knew Maggie liked it when she teased her. 

She felt Maggie hands move into her hair, her fingers sending sparks of pleasure shooting down her spine as Maggie light ran her nails across her scalp. 

“Harder, Babe.” Maggie said, her voice a low whisper. “Stop teasing me.” She rocked her hips a little bit, trying to get Alex to take her deeper into her mouth. She knew that she couldn’t actually feel it, but the combination of visual, and of the way that Alex made the piece inside of her hit all of the right places, Maggie was more than ready to come. 

Alex pulled away with a sultry evil grin. “Just be patient, Danvers. I have plans for you.” She moved down licking the underside of the shaft down to where it disappeared into the harness. She could feel that it was wet, and she sneaked her fingers underneath to feel where it went inside of her wife. Maggie was soaked, and Alex removed her fingers so that she could lick them instead. “You taste good baby.” She said, licking her way back up the shaft and this time she sucked Maggie’s cock all the way into her mouth. One hand went back to underneath the harness to find Maggie’s clit while the other gripped the base, pushing and pulling, mimicking her actions with her mouth. 

Maggie thrust her hips harder, starting to feel a little lost in the pleasure of it all, but she was still careful not to lose too much control as she didn’t want to accidentally gag her wife. She looked down, making eye contact with Alex and seeing that she was enjoying herself just as much as Maggie was. 

In the end, Maggie wasn’t sure what set her over the edge, if it was the fingers at her clit, the smaller dildo inside her body that hit her g-spot with every thrust from Alex’s hand, or if it was the pure pleasure and love that she saw in Alex’s eyes as she deep throated her cock. Whatever the reason it rippled through her like a freight train, taking her breath away and all sense of reality. She felt Alex pull away and stand up slowly, before Alex’s arms were around her guiding them back down to their nest on the floor. Alex held her tightly whispering comforting and loving words as she slowly came back down from her high. 

“Wow.” Maggie whispered softly, giggling like a schoolgirl. “That was great.” 

“You look so sexy when you come like that.” Alex said, kissing her temple. 

Maggie smiled, and after catching her breath she kissed her slowly. She moved so that she was straddling Alex’s body once again avoiding putting any weight on her belly. The dildo rubbed up against Alex’s center and Alex groaned softly. 

Maggie broke away from their kiss to move her lips over to Alex’s ear. “I bet you are so wet right now. Did sucking my cock make you hot inside, my Good girl? Color?” Maggie asked, checking before she took the dirty talk any further. 

“Green.” Alex whispered, moaning as Maggie moved her hips slowly, so that the dildo rubbed slowly against Alex, coating it in her abundant wetness. “That feels good. Do it again.” 

Maggie complied. “You ready for me to be inside of you my Good girl? Do you think you can take it all inside of you?” Alex nodded her head as Maggie moved once more. 

Maggie ran her hands down Alex’s side resting them at her hips. “Babe, how do you want to do this? I don’t want to hurt you and I want you to be comfortable.” She asked, dropping the act for a moment. 

“Can I ride you? The books say that it’s a good position so that I can control the depth and the speed.” Alex said, sitting up and moving so that Maggie was now the one on her back, and Alex was straddling her. 

“Um, yeah.” Maggie said, her mind going a little hazy with the thought of Alex riding her. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done this before but the visual in front of her was almost to much to bare. Alex’s hands wrapped around the dildo, lining it up with her entrance, her full breasts swaying gently with her movements, but most of all was the vision of Alex’s belly swollen with their child… her child. That she did that… she got Alex pregnant with her baby. That a piece of her was inside her wife and would grow to be a human being. 

She thought about watching Alex get so excited about the feeling of the baby moving inside of her, and knowing that in just a few months, Maggie would be able to feel them too. Suddenly it became real in a way that it hadn’t quite felt yet, and the thought made Maggie feel elated and yet terrified. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and then focused on Alex in front of her. Alex who was looking down at her wide eyed with desire and love, as she slowly sank down on to the dildo. Alex shivered as the head entered her, stretching her. It had been a while since they done this, and this was the first time she had anything this big inside her since before she got pregnant. She didn’t know if everything would feel the same or if like her breasts it would be more sensitive and pleasurable. 

“Does my cock feel good inside of you, my Good girl?” Maggie asked, her voice dripping with sensuality. “It feels good to be inside of you, stretching you, filling you… can you take a little more?” 

Alex sank a little lower, taking in an inch at a time. She savored the feeling of the dildo going inside of her, of Maggie’s cock being inside of her. The thought made her moan. She rested a second when their hips were flush, taking her time to adjust to the feeling of the length inside of her. 

“You alright baby?” Maggie asked. 

“Mmm… you feel so good.” Alex whispered, and she leaned down to kiss her. 

“You feel good too. It feels good being inside of you. So hot and wet.” Maggie said, continuing their game. She moved her hands from Alex’s hips to her ass, grabbing the firm flesh and squeezing lightly. 

She felt Alex start to move slowly, pulling and pushing her length inside of her. Maggie held on to her and supported her, not daring to move her hips in anyway, until Alex told her it was alright. She watched transfixed as Alex moaned and moved a little faster. 

“Ok.” Alex whispered and Maggie knew that was her cue to start moving as well. She thrust her hips slowly, moving to the same rhythm as Alex’s movements. Alex leaned down a little putting her hands on Maggie’s breasts to support herself. She moaned as the new angle caused Maggie’s cock to rub up against her front wall with every thrust. “So good.” 

Maggie moaned at the feeling of the smaller dildo inside of her moving with every thrust, and of Alex’s warm palms on her nipples. 

“Are you good, baby?” Alex asked, leaning down to kiss Maggie’s neck. 

“I’m good. Keep doing what you're doing and I’m going to come just from watching you. You look so hot right now.” Maggie said, moving her hips a little faster, making Alex whimper in pleasure. 

“So close.” Alex whispered. She reached down between them and moved her fingers over her clit, making them both moan. Alex from the new sensation sending shivers down her spine and Maggie from the visual. “A little harder.” Alex asked, and Maggie quickly complied. 

“That good?” Maggie asked, her voice rough. 

“Yes, perfect. Oh god.” Alex moaned. Maggie smiled, watching and seeing how close Alex was to coming. Alex moved her hands up to Maggie’s shoulders, waning move leverage as Maggie sat up a little bit. 

“Just let go, baby. Let me come inside you, I want to feel you come against my cock, my beautiful Good girl.” Maggie whispered leaning up to kiss her and moving so that one hand was caressing Alex’s breast. Alex yelled in pleasure as she came, and she came hard as she shook with wave after wave of pleasure. She collapsed onto Maggie’s chest, and Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s body holding her close. 

Alex moaned softly as Maggie’s movements made the dildo inside of her rub against her front wall, sending an aftershock coursing through her body. “Oh, god, Maggie.” 

“You alright, Danvers?” Maggie asked, moving a lock of hair away from Alex’s eyes. 

Alex laughed. “Mmm, I’m perfect.” She closed her eyes and cuddled against Maggie’s chest. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll return the favor.” She said sleepily. 

“I’m good, baby. I came just watching you.” Maggie said, still feeling her body pulsating around the smaller end of the dildo. “You are so sexy. I love you baby.” 

“You too, forever Danvers.” Alex said, her voice slurring with sleep. 

“Hold on, Love.” Maggie said, rolling them over so she could pull out, sending another aftershock through them both. Maggie took off the harness and set it and the dildo on the floor, making a mental note to deal with it later. Then she laid back and opened her arms, allowing Alex to cuddle back to her. 

Alex gave her breast a sloppy wet kiss, showing just how tired she was. “Night Mags.” She whispered. 

“Night baby. You want to move back to the bed?” 

“Nah, right here is good. Warm, comfy.” She fluffed Maggie’s breast like a pillow, making Maggie giggle. 

“Alright, Danvers.” Maggie said, kissing her head and closed her eyes. “Sweet dreams my love.” She cupped Alex’s belly with her hand, and rubbed the skin there lightly. 

She felt Alex smile, and her wife’s hand join hers, their fingers intertwining. Maggie fell asleep hoping that the rest of the year will be as perfect as this. 

**———————————**

In the afternoon, Maggie got up before Alex. Gently she kissed Alex’s hair and wiggled out from underneath her, before tucking her back into the blankets. Alex stirred slightly making her pause in her movements, but Alex just smacked her lips together a few times like a child and then went back to sleep. Maggie shook her head in wonder at how after three years of marriage, her love for this adorable nerd just seemed to grow more and more everyday. 

After going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, She took care of the dildo and harness, cleaning them before packing them away. Then she got dressed and went into the kitchenette. Maggie got everything together and started making breakfast. (Well lunch, she supposed looking at the time.) It was the smell of bacon and eggs that eventually woke Alex out of her slumber. 

Maggie heard her yawn and then the sound of the blankets shuffling as she got up. When she turned around she found Alex stretching slowly, and Maggie was once again awestruck by how well pregnancy suited Alex’s body. Her pale skin seemed to glow and her short red hair was shiny in the afternoon light of the sun and stuck up every which away like a very sexy hedgehog. Naked, the light highlighted every dip and curve and Maggie wanted nothing more than to trace her tongue across them. She licked her lips, and then turned her attention back to the eggs. There would be time for that later, Alex needed to eat, and as if on cue her own stomach growled softly. 

Two long arms curled around her stomach and she felt Alex rest her chin on her shoulder, and soft lips kissed her neck lightly. “Morning, beautiful.” Alex said, softly. 

“Afternoon actually, sleepyhead.” Maggie said, setting the spatula down and turning around in Alex’s arms. She used one hand to pull her closer and the other to ruffle Alex’s messy hair. “Your hair, baby. It’s really wild this morning.” 

“Blame it on my wife, and all of the wild sex we had last night.” Alex mused. 

“Speaking of which, how are you feeling this morning?” Maggie asked, rubbing the spot on Alex’s back where she had been hurting yesterday. 

“I’m feeling pleasantly sore in a couple of places, but nothing to bad. It just reminds me of how well you take care of me and how sexy you looked watching me ride you this morning.” Alex said, coyly, licking a hot wet trail from Maggie’s ear down to her neck. She felt Maggie shiver in her arms and she smiled. 

“Food first, baby.” Maggie gently chided her as she tried to reign in her own hormones. “You need to eat, and then we can go for another round.” She kissed her slowly and softly, then turned around to flip over the omelette she was making. 

“Fine.” Alex pouted, but Maggie knew that she was smiling still. “I’m going to hit the head, be right back.” Alex kissed Maggie’s neck one more time and gave her a squeeze before heading for the bathroom. Maggie just shook her head, feeling happy to spend time with her favorite nerd. 

When Alex came back her hair had been tamed and she was dressed in a long t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She sat at the table just as Maggie was bringing over the plates. 

“Here you go, love.” Maggie said, setting Alex’s down in front of her and kissed her head. Then she sat in the chair across from her and they dug in. 

“This is good Maggie.” Alex said with her mouth full in typical Danvers style. Three years married, four together and Maggie had yet to break her of that habit. She didn’t say anything though knowing that she was feeling quite famished herself after the all night sex marathon that they had, and she wasn’t the one who was 18 weeks pregnant. 

Speaking of the baby, Maggie had been thinking that they should talk about what they were going to do with the nursery. “Alex?” She asked, taking a drink of Orange juice. 

“Hmm?” Alex said, looking up from her plate. 

“So we should probably talk about what we are going to do for the nursery, and get a plan together? The baby will be here sooner than we think.” 

Alex’s face lit up. She swallowed and then reached across the table to grab Maggie’s hand. “We should, that way when we get back from Nebraska, we can go look at paint colors and furniture. ” She took another bite of her food. “I was thinking that we could move the downstairs office upstairs to the storage room, that way the baby’s room would be right next to ours.” 

“That’s what I was thinking too.The corner next to the window would be great for a rocking chair.” Maggie said, smiling. They were quiet for a moment, as they concentrated on their food. Alex broke the silence by asking. 

“So what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl? We haven’t really talk about it yet.” 

Maggie shrugged, but her brown eyes were bright with possibilities. “I just want you and our baby to be healthy. But I think a little boy would be fun.” 

“See I think a little girl who looks like you would be perfect. But I agree. I just want a healthy baby.” Alex said, squeezing Maggie’s hand. “Can you believe we only have a few more days until we find out?” 

“I can’t wait honestly, I’m excited to see them again.” Maggie finished her omelette and moved so that she was kneeling at Alex’s side. Alex moved so that Maggie was eye level with her belly. Maggie pulled up Alex’s shirt, and rested her hand on Alex’s skin. “Hi, baby. It’s your Mama.” 

Alex smiled, as she felt the baby move. She knew it was probably just a coincidence that the baby seemed move every time Maggie spoke to them, but it was still pretty amazing and special. “They are moving right now, Maggie.” Alex said. 

“Well, see you can hear me baby! Well, hello there little one. We get to see you in a couple of days and we get to see how big you are getting. The books say that this week you are the size of a heirloom tomato, and your ears are in the right place now even if they still have a little growing to do, which is probably for the best that way you can’t hear the way your mother calls out my name when we are making love.” Maggie said, laughing a little bit as Alex hit her on shoulder. 

“Maggie!” Alex said blushing, but then she laughed too and reached out her hand to cup Maggie’s cheek. “Don’t listen to her baby, she calls out my name just as much. It just means that your mama and I love each other very much.” 

“Yes we do.” Maggie agreed kissing her hand. “And we love you too, baby.” She kissed Alex’s belly before standing up and holding out her hand to help Alex’s up. 

“What are we doing?” Alex said, as Maggie led her back into the living area and towards their pile of blankets. Maggie picked them all up and put them back on the bed. Then she picked up her phone and selected their playlist. The soft tones of the acoustic version of _“Coming Home”_ by Sigma & Rita Ora could be heard though it’s speaker. Maggie set her phone down and held out her hand once more. 

“Dance with me?” She asked, and with a soft smile Alex eagerly took Maggie’s hand. 

**————————————————-**

They spent the rest of New Years Day, just enjoying being together. They made love a couple more times, as well as talked about their plans for the nursery and their future with the baby. By the time they left the cabin the next morning, Maggie felt better than she had all week and she knew that with Alex by her side, she would be able to get through whatever was waiting for her in Blue Springs. 

She put the suitcase in the backseat of their SUV, and closed the door. Maggie took one last long look at the view down below them, at the clear blue sky and the snowy green trees around them. She felt Alex’s hand touch her shoulder. 

“You ready, babe?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah, I am.” Maggie said with a smile. And with one last quick kiss, they got into the car and started their journey back to National City, ready to face whatever the New Year had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who wrote a comment or left a kudos for the last couple of chapters, your kind words and encouragement have made me feel a little more confident in writing scenes like these. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if your predictions as to what baby Danvers will be, by leaving a comment below. As always and mistakes are my own, and I thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoy the rest of this story and that you will stick around for more of this series. :)


	11. Bonus Chapter: First Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter: It’s their first official thanksgiving together and Maggie has to work. Alex stops by the Division office and fluff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the timeline on Supergirl is kind of strange, and then I made it even stranger by setting this whole series in the future, assume that their break-up happens right after this sometime in the time period between thanksgiving and Christmas. In this story they are still happily planning on getting married. Happy Reading :)

Maggie sighed as she signed her name on yet another sheet of paper. She looked at her watch and let out another sigh of frustration when she realized that it had only been five minutes since she had last checked the time. 

“You got a hot date, Sawyer?” She jumped when she was hit in the head with a paper ball. She blew out a breath and threw it back at the person sitting at the desk across from hers. 

“You’re just jealous, Cooper!” She smirked as it hit him in the chest, just as he was taking a drink of his soda. He spilled most of it down his shirt. 

“Hey! This was a new suit, Mags,come on!” Detective John Cooper said, as he reached for the wad of paper towels that he kept in his drawer. He wiped himself off. 

“Sorry, John.” She said, as she got up to hand him more paper towels. She was used to the pranks and jokes that her co-worker liked to play, and she liked to give it to him back but she hadn’t actually meant for him to spill his drink. 

“It’s ok. I should know better than to mess with you. You might sic your badass girlfriend on me.” Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the mention of the love of her life. 

She twisted her ring on her finger. “Fiancée. And you damn well, I can fight my own battles.” She leaned closer. “But it’s really hot to watch her fight.” She whispered and then pulled away with a wink. John fanned himself with his fingers and laughed. 

Maggie smiled as she sat back at her desk, but her smile faded as she turned back to her never ending pile of paperwork, as well as the realization that she was stuck here for a few more hours. She had pulled the 3pm to 3am shift, which was the only way to get her Captain to give her tomorrow and the rest of the weekend off, plus she got Christmas as well. It was a small price to pay to be able to celebrate Christmas with her family, but right now she wanted nothing more than to be them right now. She pulled out her phone and looked through the pictures that Alex had sent her, a couple of hours ago. There was Alex, Kara and Eliza, a sneaky shot of Kara and Lena, J’onn and his dad, as well as a group shot with everyone and James, Winn and surprisingly Lucy for once. There was a text message too from Alex: **Be safe, I miss you. <3 **

“Sawyer!” The desk officer called breaking her out of her thoughts. 

“What is it, Derek?” She asked, turning around in her chair. 

“You got a visitor.” He said, pointing out into the waiting room. 

“I’m coming.” Maggie said, wondering who it was. She usually didn’t get visitors. 

She walked over and opened the door into the almost empty waiting room. It was then that she spotted Alex, dressed in her leather motorcycle pants and leather jacket. She was right in the middle of taking off her motorcycle helmet, and Maggie thought that she had never seen a more sexy sight. _Down girl, You’re on the clock. Save it for later, but damn she looks good, and she’s all mine. I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with this woman._

“Hey, Danvers.” Maggie said, moving closer to give the DEO agent a soft peck on the lips. “What are you doing here? I thought that you said that you, your mom and Kara were going to a Movie tonight?” 

Alex wrapped an arm around her waist. “We are, but Mom wanted me to drop you off some food. And I wanted to see you.” She leaned down a little to kiss the top of Maggie’s head. “You got a few minutes to spare?” 

“For you always. Come on back.” Maggie said, nodding her head at Derek so that he could buzz them in. 

“You could have come on through, everyone knows who you are.” Maggie commented. 

“I know. I would have if I was on official business, but I’m just a civilian this time and I don’t want to bend the rules.” 

“You are so cute.” Maggie said, taking Alex’s hand. She watched as John looked up at their approach. He smiled at them brightly. 

“Hey, Alex.” He said. 

“Hey, John.” She stopped to shake his hand. Alex gave him a funny look as she took in his shirt. “Did you know that you have pop all over your shirt?” 

Maggie started laughing and John just shook his head, leaving Alex to stare at them both in confusion. “Was it something that I said?” 

“Nah. It’s just that this dumbass threw a paper ball at me, and when I threw it back, it hit him just as he taking a drink.” 

“Then I asked her if she was going to sic her badass fiancée on me, and here you are.” John said. 

“She can fight her own battles, but I will happily watch as she kicks your ass anyday.” Alex replied, unknowingly repeating almost the exact words that Maggie had told him earlier. 

John smiled, happy that Maggie had finally met her match. Agent Danvers was good for her. 

“Here, babe.” Alex said, pulling out a stack of Tupperware and setting it on Maggie’s desk. “My mom’s homemade potatoes, glazed carrots, green bean casserole, and some tofurkey. Mom also packed you a slice of tiramisu.” 

“Thanks, love.” Maggie said, leaning up to give Alex a quick kiss. “You’re the best.” John was surprised when Alex blushed, gave Maggie a dopey lovestruck grin that seemed out of place from the badass Agent that he knew on the field. It made his own smile grew and he laughed at his hopeless in love partner as Maggie gave the Agent a dopey grin of her own. 

“What?” They both turned as one and glared at him. 

“Nothing.” He said, shrugging and went back to his paperwork. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, and played with Alex’s hair. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said softly. She bent her head, and they kissed for a little bit longer than they had the first time. Both of them were aware that they were in public, and they were respectful that Maggie was still on the job, but they just couldn’t help themselves. Alex felt Maggie smile into the kiss, and she pulled away to take a breath with a smile of her own. 

“You should probably get going if you are going to make the movie…” Maggie said, their foreheads still resting together. 

“I know… I just can’t believe we have only a few more months and I get to marry you.” 

“I miss you too, love. We just finished one year down and now we have a lifetime to go. I can’t wait to say ‘I do.’.” Maggie said, kissing Alex’s cheek and then pulling away. 

“You both are saps.” John said. 

“Shut it Cooper.” Maggie said, throwing him the bird. “You better go, babe. Tell Eliza I said thank you for the food.” 

“I will. See you tomorrow.” Alex said, giving her one last kiss before turning and walking away. 

Maggie watched her go, not so subtly checking out Alex’s ass as her fiancée walked away. She felt another ball of paper hit her in the side of the head. “Cooper!” She said, turning around. He just laughed. 

“You are so whipped!” He said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Well, I was going to share some of my food with you, but if you are going to be that way, I’ll just keep it all for myself.” She said, gathering the containers and holding them close. “ It’s Mine, my own, my precious!” She teased pretending to be Gollum as she petted the top container. 

“No! No! I’m sorry!” He said, coming closer. She just laughed and dug out another wrapped spoon from her drawer. She held out the container of potatoes for him to take a bite. He about melted when he realized that everything was still warm. 

“You need to keep this one, Mags…. her mom makes good food.” He said, taking another bite. 

“Don’t worry I will.” Maggie said with a smile, feeling happy that she had a family to call her own at last. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all send me nasty messages wondering why I set this before they broke up, note that the next chapter tells how they get back together. Any let me know what you think, by leaving a comment below and stay tuned for the last and final chapter which should be posting within the next hour. Thanks for reading!


	12. The Day Before Valentine’s Day aka the day they start over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day before Valentine’s Day and Alex can’t help but think that she had a mistake. Little does she know that Maggie has had the same thoughts too. With Winn playing matchmaker, they end up on the roof of the DEO and they finally talk about what went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the Christmas Eve and Christmas Day Chapters of this story, I’ve mentioned that after they broke up, they ended up having a long talk which resulted them going to therapy to resolve their issues. This is the story of how that all came to be. Happy reading :) 
> 
> PS: Happy Valentine’s Day! <3

It was Feb 13th and Alex paced back and forth in the command center, driving Winn insane. “Danvers!” He said, throwing one of his stuffed toys in her direction. He looked up in surprise as she actually managed to catch it with enough speed and reflexes to remind him of her superpower sister. 

“What?” She said, sounding annoyed, but he could tell that she was just covering up that fact that she had been caught brooding again. 

“You’re driving me crazy, can’t you go pace around in your own office? I can’t concentrate on writing this program that J’onn requested.” 

“Sorry… I’ll go” She said, kind of sadly. Her body language reminded him of a kicked puppy and Winn felt bad. His mind flashed back to when he caught her crying the other day, when she allowed him to hug her for like a full minute. He knew that Alex was kind of having a hard time lately ever since her and Maggie had broken up over the whole kids thing. The loneliness and the sadness seemed to have gotten worse of the past weeks, and he knew that it coincided with her getting hurt and with the approach of Valentine’s Day. 

“Hey, Alex.” He said. She looked up at him with a lost look in her eye. “Why don’t you go get some fresh air for a while? It might help clear your head?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good… I’ll be back.” She said, taking off towards the stairs that led to the roof. 

He waited until after she was gone to pull out his phone. Truth was, him and Maggie still talked and in fact they had been talking a lot more lately then they ever did while Alex and Maggie were dating. He had become her go to guy when she needed info for a case, and after the break up she had slept on his couch until she was able to find her own place.He knew that the knowledge would hurt Alex is she knew so he didn’t say anything, but now the situation with Alex brought to mind a conversation that he had had the other with the Detective. Taking a deep breath and sending up a prayer to Thor the god of internets that he was going the right thing, He typed out a text. 

**W: Where you serious about what you said the other day?** After taking a second to let out a deep breath, he pushed send. 

Almost immediately, there was dots and then: **Yeah, I was… why do you ask? :M**

**W: Because Alex is on the roof right now and I think that she could use a pep-talk... She’s had a rough couple of months with the break-up and this business with Reign.**

**I’ll be right there:M**

Winn put away his phone and looked back at his computer, just in time as J’onn came in the room. “Any progress, Agent Schott?” 

“Not yet, but I hope to have some soon.” He said. J’onn moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I wasn’t talking about the program.” The Martian said, giving him a knowing smile. 

“Oh… Oh. Well, um, it looks like sunny days might be on the horizon if they are both willing to give it a try.” 

“Very good, Agent Schott. Very good.” 

**—————————-**

  


Alex stood on the roof, watching the sun slowly sink into the horizon. Maybe she should take some time off and go back home to Midvale… do some surfing or anything really to get her away from here. She wrapped her arms around her body as the breeze picked up. She winced as she took a deep breath, her ribs reminding her that they weren’t 100% yet. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but she made no move to dig it out. It reminded her though of her conversation with Kara about how she still had Maggie on speed dial. 

After Kara had taken her home that night she had drunk another glass of Scotch for courage, and had dialed Maggie’s number. The Detective hadn’t answered, but rather than hanging up, Alex had left a message. She still wasn’t quite sure what she had said, but she meant every word of it. 

It had been almost a week now since that night and still she had heard nothing. It stung, but she knew that their break-up was her fault and that she was happy if Maggie had managed to move on. She was sure that in time the ache in her soul would go away, or that maybe one day she could learn to ignore it. 

“Hey.” A familiar voice said behind her, and she almost fell as her knees unlocked at the sound of it. Strong arms caught her and together they gently moved so that they were sitting down. “Damn Danvers… you ok? Schott told me that you were hurt, but I didn’t think that he meant bad enough that you can’t even stand.” 

“Maggie.” Alex said, breathlessly. She was too caught up in the fact that Maggie was in the flesh in front of her and not just a dream to pay attention to what Maggie had said about being hurt. “What...What are you doing here?” Her eyes just couldn’t stop looking at her. 

“Well, a very Special Agent told me that you could use a pep-talk.. in fact I have text message from practically every one of the Superfriends telling me that I should talk to you.” Maggie started. 

“I’m sorry. They had no right… just because I… I mean… Sorry.” Alex finally said, looking down. “I broke up with you. I deserve to be a mess. You shouldn’t have to come and fix me.” 

“No, we decided together to break up… and It’s been agonizingly painful for the both of us. Which should have been our first clue, that we were doing something wrong. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said in your voicemail.” 

“Which part?” Alex asked curiously. 

“The part about the thought of forever being scary, and that maybe we both used the idea of having children as a way to avoid deeper issues that needed to be sorted out.” 

“I said, all of that?” Alex asking, wondering if she had been more drunk than she though when she made that call. 

“Kind of, something similar, the rest of it was something that I’d been thinking about since we broke up. You were drunk weren’t you? When you made that call?” 

Blushing in embarrassment, Alex nodded. “I think that’s another one of my issues. My drinking was something that we hadn’t really talked about.” 

“No we didn’t. And while we got better at working on me talking about my trust issues, when it came time to talk about kids and the future with you, I panicked. I felt like you backed me into a corner, and didn’t give me a chance to really think about it. I know that I was probably projecting, but at the time that’s how I felt at the time. I realize now that I should talked to you about how I felt.” 

“We should have done a lot more talking about a lot of things, having kids or not having kids was the straw that broke the camel's back. We were fighting about a lot of things for weeks leading up to that.” Alex said.”And I didn’t even realize until I sat down and thought about it.” 

“I realized that too this week… I, um… I’ve been seeing a therapist.” 

“Oh.” Alex said, a bit shocked that Maggie would even consider going to therapy after a lifetime of avoiding them. “Good for you. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you. She recommended that I talk to you about what I’m feeling.” Maggie’s arms tightened around her, and Alex felt warmth in her body for the first time in what felt like months. Maggie continued. “We have a lot to talk about, and I know this sounds crazy but would you be willing to give us a second chance and go see a therapist with me to talk about the issues that we are having in restoring our relationship.” 

“Yes… but I thought you said that I get one.” Alex asked, referencing their conversation that they had when Alex panicked after they had shared their first time together. 

Maggie smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “You get a lifetime of having ones Alex… besides this time I’m hoping that it’s you that is giving me another chance.” 

“Always.” Alex said, wrapping Maggie up into a hug. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Maggie said, returning the hug. They sat there for a while wrapped in each other’s arms, perfectly content. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Alex asked after while. 

“Of course.” Maggie said. 

“Kara and I were going to stay home to watch movies tomorrow to distract ourselves from being single.Would you like to come? I always felt terrible that you were going to spend another Valentine’s day alone.” Alex said, sadly. 

“Oh Alex.” Maggie said, seeing that Alex was crying. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just really sorry.” 

“I know baby. I know… I am too.” Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek and pulled her closer. “As long as it’s ok with Kara, I’ll be there tomorrow. Thank you for thinking of me.” 

“Always.” Alex said, and for the first time since Maggie walked out of the door to their apartment she felt like she was living again and that there was hope for their future together. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Alex Danvers. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to everyone who left comments and Kudos on this story, I want you all to know that you are all amazing and I appreciate everyone of you. While this chapter maybe over their story isn’t over yet, and I’m planning on expanding this out into a series and the first chapter should be coming out around the 1st of March so stay tuned. Let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a comment below, and I’m still taking suggestions for baby names or if you have any funny pregnancy situations you might like to see Alex and Maggie deal with then you can leave those in the comments too. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
